Once Upon a Time!
by ravenmasteroftele
Summary: Five normal people, working at five normal jobs, living their lives to the best of their abilities. BBRae, RobStar
1. Chapter 1: First Encounters!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae fan fiction!**

**No flaming please!**

**This story is dedicated to ShadeyMike.**

* * *

**Here is some basic stuff:**

**1. Starfire is Kori Anders!**

**2. Beast Boy is Garfield Logan!**

**3. Raven Roth is Rachel Roth!**

**4. Cyborg is Victor Stone!**

**5. Robin is Richard Grayson!**

* * *

**Chapter One: First Meetings!**

* * *

Rachel Roth groaned, as the early morning light flew through the curtains. A soft line of luminosity came in contact with her sleeping eyelids, and she pulled herself out of the soft haven. The silence of dawn welcomed her senses, while the warmth of the day comforted her. Her roommate, Kori; was snoring softly in a cot. They were both sophomore's at college, struggling and fighting to gain what they strived for. 

"I better get going." Rachel muttered, pulling a hood over her lavender hair. The wind was howling in the distance, screaming out Rachel's name. Exiting the dorm room, Rachel encountered the intense scent of alcohol and marijuana. Many young adults were scattered across the hallway because they had drunken themselves in a frenzy the night before. The few that had begun to stir from their sleep, immediately flung themselves onto the floor to vomit.

"Disgusting." Rachel hissed, as the man sleeping by the door began to gurgle. Sympathy did not exist in Rachael's heart. Picking her way around the highly-hung over group, Rachel rushed through the doorway. The air in the hallway reeked with unpleasant scents, that choked Rachel's body. The moment the door had swung open, Rachel chugged a gulp of fresh air. '_Oh, God.'_

Birds chirped in the air, feeling the earth with a heavenly song. Rachel strolled towards the library, where she had a part-time job. Usually, she did simple things like put books away and get coffee for the older librarians; but she had a problem, a big problem. It was her boss, and there was only one word that could effectively describe him: Asshole. Garfield Logan didn't know the difference between a book and a orange. Yet, he trumped around the library like a freaking king.

"Shit!" Rachel scowled, accidentally burling into a man with boiling hot coffee. The contents of heated liquid poured all over Rachel's body, scolding her. Staring upward, Rachel encountered the eyes of the man who she was just thinking about. She hated him with the utmost passion.

"Morning, Rachel." Garfield greeted,frowning apologeticallyat Rachel's coffee-covered body. A bubble of anger drifted into her throat, but she diminished it. Garfield Logan was lucky that he was in charge of her pay check because if he wasn't, then Rachel would have smashed him like a bug. Running his fingers through his messy hair, Garfield hesitantly began to hand Rachel some napkins.

"Great, real great." Rachel muttered, scowling as she excepted the napkins form Garfield's grasp. '_This is just my luck,'_ Rachel thought. Today was Saturday; Garfield Logan never came to the library before noon on Saturday's, but yet here he was. It was so, incredibly typical. Today was going to be a bad day, a extremely bad day.

"Are you alright, Rachel?" Garfield questioned, noticing Rachel's deepening grimace. A severe urge to hurt somebody coursed through Rachel's veins, but she merely continued to scowl. Rachel wrinkled her nose, doing her best not to chew off Mr. Logan's head. It wasn't like Garfield Logan was a bad person, he was pretty much nice to everyone. That's precisely why Rachel hated him. The many girl's he constantly flirted with were constantly jamming the library phone lines. She wouldn't be surprised, if Garfield had slept with every woman Jump City. Half the woman he had dated, only liked him because he was filthy rich.

"I'm just peachy." Rachel growled, a strong, sour flavor tinged her mouth. A passing car forced a large tidal wave from the sewer onto the street, drenching Rachel's shoes. The wetness seeped through Rachel's shoes, making her feet become instantly numb. Scowling, Rachel lifted up her drenched shoes. Yet another aspect of her extremely bad day.

"Your late for work! I'll take you back to your house, so you can wash up." Garfield offered, pointing towards his shimmering, black Porsche. Another bubble of detestation attacked Rachel's throat, making kind words momentarily impossible. Mr. Logan hadwon thirty-five million dollars in the lottery, but he had gotten bored with living at home.So, he took up a job at the library.That brings us to the second reason, why she despised Garfield Logan. Instead of working his way to the top like a normal person, he used his money to bring himself to the peak.

"No." Rachel said, shaking her head. Shivering, Rachel wrapped her arms around herself. The coffee had quickly turned from hot to cold, in the arctic winter weather. Giving Rachel a curious glance, Garfield shrugged his athletic shoulders. A gust of wind blew Rachel's tendrils of lavender hair into the wind, blinding Rachel fleetingly.

"Are you sure?" Garfield protested, staring at Rachel's pale complexion. Nodding in reply, Rachel marched off in the opposite direction. Another gust of wind made Rachel's hair go flailing, but she merely flipped back into its normal position. Staring after the girl, Garfield sighed sadly. A sense of insecurity entered his stomach, while watching Ms. Roth leave. '_Why does she hate me? Maybe, I smell funny. It probably didn't help that I hit on her during her first day of work,_' Garfield groaned.

"At least, I have Game Station games with Victor to look forward to." Garfield cheered, unlocking his sleek auto. The soft, ebony leather excepted his body without any groans of unhappiness. Victor Stone was his best buddy, and his highest competitor. They had met back in college, during their freshman year in the local university. The engine purred, as Garfield drove the car down the street. Victor's car outwitted Garfield's own, and Victor was utterly obsessed with it. Don't get me wrong, Victor was not rich. But, he lived in a small apartment; so, he could afford the luxury of having the best car in Jump City.

"I hope, Vic doesn't mind that I'm a bit late." Garfield said, pulling his amazing car into the apartment complex. The sound of a crying woman could be heard upon the steps, and Gar sadly looked her. The women his staring eyes, and she turned away. Well, it was obvious the girl did not need his help. Garfield did know, what it was like to be poor. Most of his life, he survived where the money was scarce. His parent's died in a boating accident when he was small, so he got transferred into many different Foster Home's. Trucking up the remainder of the steps, Garfield pounded on his friends door.

"Yo', dawg.'" Victor greeted, smiling at his green friend. Victor Stone was a extremely tall, muscular man. He had prosthetic leg because he suffered a horrific incident, when he was a child. Stepping into Victor's apartment, Garfield took in the smells. The ruff scent of metal filled Garfield's nostrils, like a kid fills hi stomach full of ice cream.

"Sorry, I'm late." Garfield apologized, bowing his head in apology. Nodding, Cyborg simply began to turn on the television. Victor knew that Gar had a hard time arriving on time; that's why he always told Garfield to arrive one hour earlier, than he normal would. It was just a simple trick. However; Garfield had just set a all time high for his lateness. Unlike most of Garfield's other friends, Victor called Garfield by a nickname. The name had been given to him at high school, but it had stuck with him for many years. Now, Victor called Garfield, Beast Boy.

"It's cool, B.B. Just be glad that I get Saturday's off from work." Cyborg said, booting up the Game station system. With jealousy, Garfield glanced around the room. Victor's house was full of life and spirit. The mess that had spread through Garfield's old apartment could have eaten the entire city whole. After he got rich, his maids made his entire household spotless. Lifting a finger to clean was not necessary in Mr. Logan's life. Apart of him missed the heaps of horrible, disgusting clutter that came with a fulfilling life. Looking around at Victor's home, apart of Garfield began to feel incredibly empty.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"The red one." Richard stated, as his assistant held out several different colored tie's. Handing Richard Grayson the red tie, his young assistant hurried out of the room. Richard Grayson was in a extremely bad mood. Bruce Richard's uncle, had told him the Mason Pact had not gone through efficiently. His occupation was Richard's life; he breathed, lived, and dreamed the job. Every moment of his life consisted of work, work, and more work. Therefore; Richard was currently lacking a social life.

"I need to call, Bruce." Richard scowled, picking up his black, handheld cellular phone. Beyond Bruce, Richard had two friends; Garfield Logan and Victor Stone. They had been college buddies that had never split up. Lately, he hadn't had much time to visit them. It wasn't like he was missing much, though. They pretty much were set on playing never-ending battles on their game station. He could easily kick their butts without much effort. A busy signal entered Richard ear, making Richard throw the cellular phone onto the desk. It shattered, sending the pieces everywhere. It didn't matter. Richard had more cell phones, than a candy shop had pieces of candy.

"That's the fourth cell phone, I broke this week." Richard said, eyeing the pieces. Carefully, he swept the cell phone pieces into his hand. Depositing the junk into the trash can, Robin tilted his head backwards in stress. It looked like, he was going to have to use his desk phone for the rest of the day. Silently cursing, Richard stared at the telephone on his desk. The phone was constantly overrun with noisy, piercing static that harmed his ears.

"I think, I need a vacation." Richard stated, focusing his eyes upon his laptop computer screen. His work was waiting; he didn't have time to waste. After several minutes of typing, his eyes began to defocus. _'Not again,'_ Richard thought.

"Why can't I concentrate?" Richard growled, glaring at his laptop computer. The thing's that had once fascinated Richard Grayson, now seemed dull and pores. Bruce said that Richard needed a break, but that wasn't it. Even after his paid vacation to some tropical islands, Richard still felt completely and utterly dysfunctional.

"Mr. Grayson, there is a telephone call on line one." His assistant blared the words through his intercom, permanently damaging his ears. Sighing, Richard picked up the work telephone. A familiar voice echoed through his head, as he picked up the telephone. Even Victor's deep voice sounded weak behind the wall of static. He could pretty much make out his words through the distracting, irritating noises. _'Great, my office is the only place in Jump city with bad telephone service,'_ Richard contemplation.

* * *

**Read and Review Please!**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I'm sorry, if this chapter was dull! It was basically a introduction to all the characters! The next couple of chapters will be longer and more interesting! (: You guys rock!**

**Cheers!**

**Ravenmasteroftele!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

**This story is dedicated to ShadeyMike.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Meeting.**

* * *

Kori Anders pulled her long, sleek hair into a tight bun. Normally, her hair swung down her back in flashes of red. However; today was different for Kori. She had to look professional for her upcoming job interview. The black business suit Kori wore, clung to her body revealing all of her curves. Rachel had suggested that wearing tight, revealing clothes would increase her chances of getting the job. 

"I believe, I am ready!" Kori said to herself, checking her makeup one last time. A accent highlighted Kori Anders words, as she spoke. A few years ago, Kori had migrated from a distant country. The young redhead had been taught English at a younger age, but her English was still slightly shaky. Smiling, Kori picked up her leather purse. Rachel sat upon her own cot, scribbling down words upon her homework paper.

"Alright." Rachel grumbled, hauling her body off of the bed. Usually, Kori would have driven herself to the interview; however, Kori's car had been totaled day's before. At least the driver that had head rammed Kori's car, had offered to pay in full for hitting Kori's small auto. It was miracle that Kori had been in a store buying clothes at the time of the accident; because the charging car most certainly would have killed Kori, if she had been inside of the vehicle.

"Why shall tight fitting clothes, help me get the job? Kori questioned, watching Rachel scramble around the room. After acquiring her clothes and wallet, Rachel dragged Kori out of the room. Rachel began silently contemplating ways to answer Kori's question without damaging the girl's innocence.

"Men are pigs." Rachel grumbled, walking down the now vacant hallway. Memories blurred Rachel's vision momentarily, making Rachel shake her head. She did not have any luck with men, but she didn't want any fortune in that area. Everything was already to confusing, and she did not want a man to come screw with her heart. Rachel had spent most of her childhood, living at monastery with a bunch of monks. When she turned ten, her mother took Rachel away from her homestead. A few years after Rachel began to live with her mother, Rachel's father returned to their home. He turned extremely abusive.

"I do not agree, friend Rachel! I believe that males are quite awesome." Starfire chirped, hopping into the parking lot. A few passing males began to catcall with excitement, making Rachel roll her eyes and glare. Raising her hand in the air, Rachel gave a highly rude but amusing sign with her finger. Rachel was used to hearing men whistle, when she was with Starfire. The girl seemed to attract men from all over the galaxy.

"Let's just go." Rachel growled, unlocking her small automobile. Swinging the doors open, the pair entered the car. A large gust of smoke pooled out of the car's backside, as Rachel started the car. A prolonged bang filled the afternoon air, while Rachel ignited the engine. People around them stared, when Rachel's shabby car spluttered out of the parking lot. She could real care less about what they thought. The people staring probably had everything handed to them on a silver platter, since they were born.

"Are you alright? You seem to be highly agitated." Starfire said, looking at her friend with concern. A blue Chevy cut Rachel off, making her honk in fury. Speeding down the highway, Rachel silently cursed the evil driver. The car roared ungracefully over the black pavement, making spluttering noises as it chugged along.

"Aren't I always highly agitated?" Rachel questioned, finally calming down. She had already accepted the fact that half the living population was afraid of her, and the other fifty percent would fear her; if she ever encountered them. It wasn't like she could blame them. Most of the time she had a hood hiding her face, and she had a tendency to mumble. Their was only one person other than Kori, who did not seem fazed by Rachel's exterior. That person was Garfield Logan; she loathed him.

"My boss is an ass." Rachel muttered, her purple eyes flashing. It hadn't been fair. After Rachel had changed her clothing, and arrived at work; she had been chewed out by a head librarian. However, Garfield arrived late on a daily bases and nothing was ever said to him. Gripping the steering wheel tighter, Rachel pulled the car into Bruce Enterprises. Kori was interviewing for a job as a errand runner, who would do all the small tasks.

"My stomach obtains the feelings of butterflies." Kori cried, rubbing her stomach melodramatically. Rachel gave a swift nod of acknowledgment of Kori's comment. The redheaded girl fixed her makeup in the mirror, before giving a cheerful wave.

"I'll pick you up in a hour." Rachel stated, pulling out of the parking lot. Turning towards the building, Kori was surprised by the size of Bruce Enterprises. The building covered three acres of land, and it stared at her menacingly. Another notch of worry overcame her, when she realized that she didn't know where she was going. The newspaper had simply given a address.

"Oh, dear." Starfire whimpered, walking towards the large building. Opening the door of the building, Kori entered a extremely large lobby. The floor was made from white granite, and the ceiling had beautiful paintings smeared across them. A young lady was centered at the front desk behind a marble countertop. However, the girl was blabbering on the phone. Approaching the front desk, Kori hesitantly asked for the girl's assistance. After a few minutes of no responses from the desk girl, Kori began to panic. Her watch read the time 4:05; she was late!

"May I interrupt, please." Kori whimpered, addressing the girl again. Scowling, the girl placed the phone against her shoulder blade.

"No, I'm in the middle of a important phone call." The girl growled, as she began to talk on the telephone again. Close to tears, Kori walked away from the front desk. There was no way she was going to get the job now. Walking towards the couches in the middle of the lobby, Kori sunk into a large sofa. What was she going to do?

"Are you alright?" A voice asked from behind her. Jerking around, Kori encountered a very good looking, black haired man. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, while his fingers were shoved into the pockets of his suit. Smiling in shock, Kori took in the welcoming sight before her.

"I believe alright, but could you tell me where Richard Grayson's office is?" Kori questioned, showing her white, sparkling teeth. Even in her home country, Kori had not seen a man as good looking as him. The man seemed quite taken with her, as well. However, she was to stunned to notice.

"It's on the fourth floor, room 2B. Nice to meet you, Kori Anders; I'm Richard Grayson." Richard said, shaking Kori's hand. Richard smiled at her, making Kori blush profusely. Taking his hand, Kori squeezed his fingers with enjoyment. _'His limbs are quite muscular,' Kori thought_.

"My deepest apologies for not making it to your office on time!" Kori cried, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. The blush that painted her cheeks, gave Kori a fiery look that lighted the whole room. The girl from the countered glared, as she hung up the telephone.

"It's alright, I saw you walk into the building. My pathetic staff is the only reason you didn't arrive on time. I'm sorry about the desk clerk; I've been meaning to fire her for awhile." Richard stated, making simple hand gestures. "I was just about to go out to lunch; are you hungry?"

"What of my interview?" Kori asked, glancing down at her resume. Smiling, Richard took the document from her grasp. Glancing through it quickly, he handed the papers back to Kori. A daze overcame Kori, as Richard gave her a encouraging smile. '_I believe friend Rachel is wrong; this man is most certainly not a pig_,' Kori contemplated.

"We can have it during the meal. I usually don't make applicants come to lunch, but my uncle gave me a ravenous workout this morning." Richard smiled, placing his hands into his pockets. _'He does have nice muscle's; his body appears to be quite nice…. It is not respectable for me think this way,'_ Kori reflected.

"Alright! First I must acquire a phone, so I may call my friend Rachel."

* * *

"No! I'm not going!" Rachel hollered, glaring at the old, wrinkly head librarian. The old lady's eyes showed fear, but she did not back down. Clutching a dusty novel in anger, Rachel furiously shoved the book into its correct place. The bookshelf spewed dust, when Rachel smacked the wooden item in fury. The head librarian sneezed heftily, making Rachel smirk. 

"You were already late yesterday! If you don't show up for the dance, then I'll fire you!" the head librarian said, waving her arms in front of her. Fists curling in anger, Rachel dug her fingers into her flesh. Pain enticed her, and blood drizzled down her palms.

"Alright." Raven scowled, returning to her work. Without her job at the library, Rachel wouldn't be able to pay off her debts. College was expensive, and so was the food. Slamming another book into the shelf, Rachel heard Garfield Logan enter the library. Mr. Logan was late, again!

"Damn it." Rachel swore, making the people reading their books turn to stare at her. A mother began to usher her children out of the room, trying to get away from the foul language. Another bad day was stalking her, and she couldn't have cared less about the staring readers.

"Take a picture; it lasts longer!" Rachel scowled, as people began to scramble out of the library. The only reason the head librarian was making her go to the dance was, because the political butt holes liked to ogle at her. It was embarrassing to have them stare at her all night long. It was unfortunate that those idiots were the ones, who controlled the libraries budget.

"Hey, Rae! You know the rule about swearing in the library." Garfield Logan stated, arriving from behind her. Turning around, Rachel gave Garfield her best death glare. However, Garfield's smile did not disappear. Ignoring his comment, Rachel slammed another book into the bookcase. Rachel could feel Garfield's eyes upon her, and a growl came from Rachel's throat.

"So! I really could care less!" Rachel roared, her eyes flashing. Smiling, Garfield merely continued to watch Rachel work. She couldn't take Garfield's prying eyes any longer. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Garfield smirked, enjoying the look upon Rachel's face. Wrinkling her nose in infuriation, Rachel slammed another book into the shelf. Maybe if she kept forcing dust into the air, then her irritating boss would go away. After several moments of uncomfortable silence, Rachel jerked herself around with a book in her hand. Accidentally, Rachel struck Garfield Logan in the face.

"Ouch!" Garfield whimpered, as he smacked his hand to his face. Clutching the spot where Rachel had battered him, he slowly let out a moan of pain. No matter how much Rachel disliked Gar, she would have never purposely smacked him.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whimpered, looking at him with concern. A small amount of swelling had already began to show, making Rachel feel extremely guilty. "I'll be back; I'm going to go get some wet towels and a first aid kit."

"Okay! Please, hurry." Garfield groaned, grasping his face. This was defiantly going to hurt him, when morning came. A few people entered the library while giving him looks of pure concern. Still, Garfield tried to put a smile upon his face. Carrying a bulky quantity of supplies, Rachel returned to Garfield.

"Hold still! This is going to sting." Rachel muttered, placing some disinfectant onto a rag. Placing it upon Garfield's wound, a burning feeling engrossed his face. '_Since when did the libraryget a first aid kit,'_ Garfield contemplated.

"Ouch! Rachel that hurts." Garfield whimpered, as Rachel placed the rag onto the wound. It burned immensely, and he backed himself into the nearest wall. A flash of annoyance flickered in Rachel's eyes, when she approached him again. Rachel was one scary women, when agitated.

"Don't be such a baby." Raven hissed, shoving the towel against Garfield's face. Sighing, Garfield shut his eyes in pain. It was almost comforting, having Rachel watching over him. A rustling could be heard, and Beast Boy reopened his eyes. She appeared to know what she was doing, then it comes to medical things. He began to realize, how little he knew about Rachel Roth. It was strange; he suddenly wanted to get to know her with the utmost intensity.

"Hey; where did you learn all of this stuff?" Garfield questioned, watching Rachel carefully. For a second, sadness clouded in Rachel's eyes. However, she quickly brushed it away. After all the time he had spent in the library, Garfield had never seen Rachel laugh or smile. A resolution approached his mind, and he vowed to make Rachel show her feelings.

* * *

**Read and Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Greeting Victor Stone

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No flaming please!**

**This story is dedicated to ShadeyMike.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Greeting Victor Stone.**

* * *

"I can't believe Kori is working late."Rachel groaned. Placing her cell phone into the back pocket of her jeans,she jumped out of her small, crappy car. The young, red haired girl seemed infatuated with her boss. Groaning, Rachel prayed for Kori's wellbeing. A few months ago,she had to investigate the dangers of office romance for one of her classes. Some of the romances had survived, but many had not. She didn't want Kori to loose her job because of some dumb, budding relationship. This was precisely why,Racheltried to avoid relationships all together. 

"Let's get this over with." Rachel mumbled, walking into the Jump City Mall. It was time to find a dress for the ridiculous dance. People bustled around the mall with their many friends; their happy laughter echoed throughout the large hallway. Smiling couples latched onto each other's arms, when they walked among the stores. A part of Rachel began to feel slightly empty. Striding into the nearest store,she began to prowl through the pile's of dresses. A young sales person stared at her for a moment, but then heinstantly scurried off. She was once again alone. At least the solitude was enjoyable.

"This will do." Rachel said, ripping a dress off of a rack. Rushing into the dressing room, Rachel quickly threw the dress over her head. It fit her curves perfectly; it's black, silky material danced againsther legs. Pulling it back off without a second thought, Rachel shoved it back on to the hanger. She would buy the dress. It looked good, and she wasn't trying to impressive anybody._ 'Perfect_,' Rachel thought.

"Here." Rachel growled, bringing the dress over to the sales lady. Shoving the money into the clerk's hand, Rachel quickly jogged out of the mall. The bag bounced rhythmically against her legs, when she moved. After she encountered the parking lot, she knew that their was something wrong. A few men were vandalizing some guy's car. Whoever owned the vehicle was probably some rich creep, but she still raised her voice in protest.

"Stop." Raven hollered, marching to the men vandalizing the auto. The men jerked around, gripping large, sharp knives in their palms. Facing these men had been a very bad idea. The apparent leader of the group, eyed Rachel with his swollen eyes; a smirk appeared upon his face, as he walked up to her. Standing her ground, Rachel did not back down when he approached.

"Hey, little missy. Your kind of spunky, and I like that in a women. Do You want to come take a ride with me?" The man asked, his stale, sour breath showered Rachel's face. The group behind him began to chuckle, their faces little up with amusement. Glancing down at the leader's knife,she could feel her hand become clammy. This wasn't going to end well.

"Hell, no!" Raven growled, spitting into the man's face. Pushing the knife againsther neck, the man ceased his smiling. After a few more minutes of struggling, Rachel felt herself being pulled towards the gang's car. The man's hands were pushed against her waist, maneuvering her in anyway he wished. Digging her feet into the gravel,she desperately tried to escape the man's clutches.

"You shouldn't talk to the boss like that! The last person who spoke to him like that, ended up in a ditch; and he ain't breathin' no more!"

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice echoed from behindher back. Squirming, Rachel caught a glance of a extremely tall man, muscular man. Relief spread throughher abdomen, when the unknown person came to her rescue. The person who was currently holding her captive, released his grip upon Rachel. With a scurry of feet, the gang rushed in the opposite direction. A sigh of relief braced her body, while adrenaline pumped through her petite body.

"Are you alright, little lady?" The liberator asked, running his fingers over his bald head. Sweat pulsed through Rachel's scalp, but nothing had been damaged in the scrimmage. Unfortunately, the large auto still remained injured.

"Yeah, is this your car?" Rachel questioned, noticing the look upon the man's face. Nodding his head unhappily, he ran his fingers over the car's paintjob. The vehicle now looked like, it belonged in a junk yard. The soft trail's of dried, silver paint, lay scattered on the pavement.

"Yes, the names Victor Stone." Victor stated, shaking Rachel's hand. Quietly,she took the guy's palm into her own. Rachel felt bad for him. It was quite obvious that a lot of time and money, had gone into making the car absolutely perfect. During her earlier school years,she had been forced to take a couple of auto classes. After awhile, Rachel began to enjoy fixing cars; However, she still did not know much about them. Time with scarce in Rachel's life, so she wasn't even able to repair her own car.

"Nice to meet you; I'm Rachel Roth." Rachel slowly began to pick up, her bag containing her dress. It was slightly dirty after the fight, but no permanent harm had been done. Placing the bag against her upper arm, Rachel felt her scowl deepen. Was she ever going to have a good day?

"So, why were those guys after you." Victor questioned, curious abouther involvement in the situation. The sun burned against Rachel's back, making her headache deepen. Great, now she didn't have time for a shower before she went to work. Maybe she should just call in sick.

"I saw them keying your car. Of course; I wouldn't have stepped in, if I had known that they had knives." Rachel stated, crossing her arms in disgust. Nodding his head, Victor stared at the purple haired girl. In a few weeks he would be hosting his annual, '_Get Stoned'_ party of the year. Of course, their were never any drugs involved. Shoving his hand into his pocket, Victor Stone pulled out a small invitation. This girl should be enough to cure Garfield's excessive use of hormones.

"Here." Victor said, shoving the invitation into her hands. Glancing at the paper carelessly, Rachel quickly handed it back to Victor. Parties weren't reallyher scene; everybody was drunk and filled with excessive happiness.

"Do I look like a party person?" Rachel asked, looking down at herself. A simplistic, black pullover coveredher upper body, while navy jeans were placed onto her legs. A gust of wind blew her lavender hair into her face, and she yanked it out of her visage.

"No, not really; but, I never really would have pictured you as a dance person either." Cyborg commented, glancing down at Rachel's dress. Yanking the bag aside,she could feel a death glare overcome her features. Her mother said, that she had gotten the glare ability from her father. _'I really don't want to think about my father right now,' Rachel contemplated._

"The dress means nothing." Rachel growled, gripping the shopping bag tightly. Smirking, Victor re-handedher the invitation. Gripping the brightly colored paper, Rachel shoved it into her back pocket.

"Just think about it."

* * *

_Two Hours Later…._

"Some girl, did this to you?" Victor questioned, staring at Garfield's black and blue face. Bruises ringedhis left eye, while redness pulverized his cheek. The wounds had been swelling all night long, and even the ice pack did not vanquish it's heated exterior. A smile played upon Victor's lips, as Garfield began to poke at his face. '_Rachel did a lot of damage. I wonder if she lifts weights, or somethin' like that,' Garfield thought._

"Yeah, she is one of the librarians."He said, staring at his face in the mirror. His face was a greenish color because of a sickness, he had acquired when he was a child. Luckily, the purple did not clash with the green to much. When he got embarrassed, the redness in his face made him look like a Christmas elf. Of course, some of the chick's liked it. "She pretty much hates me, though."

"I'm not surprised.." Victor chuckled, placing a ice pack upon Garfield's bruise. His little, green friend had not committed to a woman, since he had dated Terra. The blonde girl had dumped Gar, and ran off with a man named Slade. Slade owned a company that sold appliances, food and other random substances. Bruce Enterprises was the top competitor in the appliance market, before Slade's company came bulldozing through the industry.

"Hey, what's so wrong with me?" Garfield question, slicking his hair back. The mirror seemed to sparkle, when he stared at his appearance. For awhile, he had wanted to become a famous actor. He had performed in a low budget video called, The Shoddily Shawl. Movies like that did not get much publicity, and he hadn't been able to get any jobs in other movies. So, he would work in the library until he got his big break, as an actor. Because he had won the lottery, Garfield was often covered by the spotlight. Eventful things hardly were hardly ever experienced in Jump City, so even a small gig actor was treated like a superstar. _'Yep, I'm looking good._'

"Admit it, dude. The girl's you've been dating, haven't been helping your reputation; most of them were lacking a brain. And, you haven't really committed to anybody. The Jump City makes you out to be a type of man whore, or something." Victor stated, realizing the he was being to harsh. He was only angry because some little punks had keyed his car, earlier that day. The men that had conducted the destructive behavior, had managed to escape his grasp. The perfect paintjob on his auto had been ravished; somebody was going to pay.

"I am not a man whore!" Garfield defended, contemplating his last couple of relationships. Sure, most of them had not lasted more than a day. It didn't matter, did it? His last girlfriend had been extremely exciting. However; she was thrown into jail because she killed some guy.

"I know, dawg! How dare they destroy my baby? Do you know how long it took me to give her that smooth glossy shine? Whoever it was that keyed my car, is going to pay!" Victor growled, shaking his hand near Garfield's face. Stepping back,he realized that he should leave before Victor got violent. He had work in thirty minutes. If he was lucky Rachel would be there, so he could discuss his problem with her._ ' I bet she doesn't agree with those crazy people,' Garfield contemplated._

"I better go soon"He whimpered, backing away from Victor. Calming down, Victor slowly eased his hands down to his sides. A soft smile painted his face, as he looked at the bruises on Garfield's face. WhenGar had still been in school, he got constantly beat up because of his scrawniness. A few years ago,he had finally grown into a manly size. Although; he still wasn't as tall, as Victor.

"I invited this girl to my annual party. She has brains though, so I'm not sure if you'll hit it off." Victor laughed, as Garfield grimaced slightly. A sharp pain crashed through the side of his face, making him yelp in pain. A little bit of curiosity filled his abdomen, when Victor talked about this new female.

"What's her name?"He questioned, placing the icepack upon the cut. He hoped the swelling would go down by the time of Victor's party. Excitement danced in his lungs, when he thought about Victor Stone's celebration. Nothing was better, then dancing all night long with a beer in his hand.

"I think her name was, Rachel Roth."

* * *

**Read and Review Please!(:**


	4. Chapter 4: Misconstrued Information!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

**This story is dedicated to ShadeyMike!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Misconstrued Information!**

* * *

"This is extremely despicable ." Rachel barked, slipping into her new dress. A grim expression was painted across Rachel's face, when Kori tightened her hair into a tight bun. Glancing at Kori's wall-clock, she could feel a knot of anxiety begin to form. Everything was going to go miserably. Staring into the mirror,she was horrified at what she saw. The outfit made her look like a straight-up slut.

"What do you think?" Kori chirped, finishing Rachel's hairdo. The dress was horrendous; cleavage was clearly visible, the dress showed her entire leg and the dress had a nonexistent back. _'A bikini could cover more than this dress does. If I ever go shopping for a dress, again; I need to pay better attention to my purchase,'_ Raven thought.

"It's horrible! I can't go anywhere looking like this!" Rachel snapped, eyeing her appearance. Everything about the dress was screaming the words; slut, cheap, bitch, and whore. Even if she was supposed to be eye candy for the business men, this was just to much.

"I believe that, you look splendid." Kori squealed, gently tugging at her dress. Suddenly, a colorful slip of paper caught Kori's eyes. Wandering over to Rachel's bed, Kori picked up the multicolored document. Excitement filled the redheads eye's as she read over the pamphlet. "Friend, you were invited to a party!"

"Yeah, but I'm not going." Rachel grumbled, moodily smoothing down her dress. Great; She hadn't even reached the party yet, and she was already suffering. Kori was probably going to hassle her into going to that dimwitted party. "Go ahead and take the foolish invite, if you want to go."

"Really? Thank you, Friend Rachel! Perhaps we should go together; it would be extremely pleasant." Kori squealed, still clutching the invitation. A bright gleam vibrated from the fiery-haired girl when she jumped. The booming of music filled the hallway, as the room next door hosted their nightly enjoyment. She usually took a walk to the beach, and read in the warm sand. Sometimes that little beach could be the most beautiful place in the world.

"Have I ever gone to a party?" Rachel grunted, looking away from the mirror. The image the mirror projected, was to overwhelming for her to handle. Grasping her immense, black jacket, Rachel swung it over her bare shoulder's. At least her upper body was slightly covered.

"No, but I thought this time you may wish to come." Kori said, fixing the bedspread. Her friend was completely against any social activity. Kori knew better than to push her; Rachel's father had done a lot of damage to her persona.

"I'm not going!"

* * *

The lights shimmered, as Garfield Logan strutted into the party. A few peppy blonde's waved at him when he walked past, but he overlooked them. Their was only one person that was within his eyesight at the moment. A soft, black dress clung to her features, making him lick his lips. A soft blush was painted across her cheeks, and her arms were crossed across her chest. Something seemed almost…. Vulnerable about her._ 'This couldn't be the Rachel Roth thatI work with, could it,' _Garfield contemplated.

"Hey, Rae." Garfield greeted, ogling at her body. A gruesome glare strained her mouth, as he approached her. Scowling, a growl echoed from her voice box. The soft blush disappeared from her face, and was covered with her regular, pastel colored skin. '_Yep,it's still his Rachel.'_

"What do you want?" Rachel rumbled, scrambling to cover more of her body. His eyes wandered over her chest, and he began to stare. However, he didn't remain in his fantasy world for very long; a pale hand knocked him about his head, catching his attention. Water filled his eyes, as the back of his neck began to sting. _'This girl could be a professional boxer.'_

"What was that for?" Gar groaned, rubbing the back of his head. Everything had begun to go slightly woozy; almost like when he accidentally ate hush brownies in Las Vegas. A few males began to carelessly stare at Rachel, and she instantly responded by flicking them off. Instantly, they began to scurry away.

"Because you were being a pervert, and don't say that you weren't; I saw what you were looking at." Rachel mumbled, Sitting down in the chair next to her. The metal frame was cold, hard and uncomfortable. A grimace crossed her face, and she jumped away from the seat. It looked like she was going to have to spend the whole night standing up.

"You can use my jacket." Garfield whispered, placing his light brown, leather coat onto the seat. A curious expression crossed Rachel's face, making him smirk. She always scrunched her nose when she was annoyed. Apart of him adored her nose scrunching routine; it was kind of cute. "There! Now the chair has a cushion."

"It's alright; I don't need your jacket." Rachel grunted, taking aback by his gesture. Perhaps, Garfield Logan wasn't so bad, after all. A sigh contended her lips, while watching the blonde-haired man. _'No, Garfield Logan is still a ignoramus.'_

"I insist, really" Garfield persuaded, refusing to take back his coat. Exhaling, Rachel hesitantly plopped down onto the chair. It wasn't particularly comfortable, but it was livable. Giving a satisfied smile, he pulled up a chair next to Rachel.

"So, I hear you're going to Victor's party." Garfield began, glancing at Rachel. A frown deepened upon Rachel's featured, as she turned to look at him. _'That look is never a good sign. I think she's going to hit me again,'_ he thought

"No! I told him I would think about it, and I've decided thatI'm not going." Rachel grumbled, crossing her arms in disgust. It was a ridicules idea. People like her did not go to Victor Stone's 'Get Stoned' party. Their was no way in Hades, she was going.

"You're not going!" Garfield complained, a little bit of sadness flashed in his eye's. A part of him was looking forward to seeing her there. However; she seemed set upon not going. _'I guess, it's her choice,'_ Gar contemplated.

"No, a friend of mine is going instead. She's your type Mr. Logan; pretty and naïve." Rachel snapped, feeling herself draw away from Garfield's kindness. It was time for Garfield Logan to leave; she was finished discussing things with him.

"Do you want something to drink?" Gar questioned, flashing Rachel a brilliant grin. Alcoholic beverages were all that the bar was serving, and she did not drink anything of the sort. Trigon always became abusive right before he drank alcohol. A part of her was worried that if she drank, then she would become violent like the man she called father. A soft shiver ran up her spine at the pure thought.

"No, I don't drink anything alcoholic." Rachel responded, shaking her head gently. The lights were freely giving her a head ache, and his smile was permanently blinding her. _'How long have I been here? It feels like a eternity,' _Raven thought.

"Are you like a saint, or something?" Garfield questioned, surprised at Rachel's response. Leaning forward, he began to stare at Rachel's face. '_I think, Imay have upsether_,' he thought. A saddened look emerged into Rachel's eyes the moment, he had offered her a drink. All he wanted to do was help her, but whenever he tried something went wrong.

"Not even close."

* * *

_Four Hours Later….._

"Friend, did you enjoy the dance?" Kori asked, holding the door open for her exhausted friend. However; the redhead seemed to be just as tired as she was. Even the banging of music from across the hall could distract her from her tiredness. A slight nod exited her body, and she crashed into her small cot. The cool sheets were more welcoming, than one thousand fresh cups of tea.

"It wasn't as bad, as I thought." Rachel murmured, caressing the blankets around her. A small smirk was playing across Kori's lips, as she sat on her own diminutive cot. This was Kori's I-want-to talk-about-girlie-things-with-you-smirk. '_Why is she looking at me like that,'_ Rachel wondered.

"Friend Rachel, where did you buy that jacket? It looks quite comforting." Kori asked, the redheads smirk widening. A horrified expression crossed her face, when she noticed that Garfield's jacket was wrapped across her shoulders. The servers at the dance had misplaced Rachel's jacket; so she had stopped using Mr. Logan's coat as a cushion, and beganapplying it as a warmth giver. _'Kori's never going to let me hear the end of this one.'_

"I borrowed it from a acquaintance." Rachel responded, trying to hide from the light shining off of the redheads teeth. This was all she needed right now; it was late, she was exhausted and she had to get up early for classes. Burrowing her head in a pillow in attempt to escape from Kori's gaze, Rachel let out a small groan.

"Is it a acquaintance of the male sex?" Kori asked, her emerald eyes grew bigger with curiosity. Sighing, she tilted her head in the direction of the redhead. She was no longer living with her parents; why did she have to be interrogated? Rachel had enough; it was time to fight, fire with fire.

"Why does it matter, and why were you up this late? You don't usually wait up for me." She questioned, getting the desired affect. A crimson blush spread across Kori's cheeks, as she buried her eyes into the redheads soul. Placing her head back into her pillows, her eyes began to flutter closed.

"I was working late, again." Kori flushed, throwing herself into her bed. This conservation wasn't going to last much longer. She had learned to manipulate weaknesses, since her teenage years. Due to her need to constantly shield her own weaknesses, she never really let go of the skill.

"Goodnight, Kori."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry, for updating this late! I got this new game, and I became addicted to it right away! So I kind of kept procrastinating my chapter until today!(:**

**Cheers!**

**Ravenmasteroftele!**

**P.S. All review's are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5: Get Stoned

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

**This story is dedicated to ShadeyMike!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Get Stoned**

* * *

"Are you sure, you do not wish to go?" Kori asked, getting out of Rachel's old, junky tin can of a car. The dark green dress shimmered in the moonlight, making her seem like a extravagant mermaid. Excitement bubbled inside of her slim waist, as she heard music roar from Victor's apartment. 

"There is no way in hell, I'm going to that dim-witted party." Rachel barked, as the engine gave a mighty splutter. The car's engine groaned with such intensity that anyone within ten miles could hear it. A cloud of toxic fumes seemed to float out of the tail pipe. Rachel had to chaperone the redhead so much, that she was beginning to feel like the mother of a teenager. "Call me when you're done."

"Alright, have a splendid time at work!" Kori waved, nervously glancing at the apartment. She didn't know anyone at the get together. Straightening her head, she began to march up the stairs. Surprisingly, the door had merely been left open. People were dancing with passion, and a extremely tall man was preparing drinks for people. Pure determination filled her veins; she was going to have a goodtime.

"Ms. Anders, what are you doing here?" A hand warmed her shoulder, making a jump quiver up her spine. Richard Grayson's sharp facial features encountered her eyes, as she jerked herself around. Pleasant goose bumps filled her arms underneath Richard's touch.

"My friend Rachel acquired a invitation, but she did not wish to attend. She said it was alright for me to go instead." Kori squeaked, growing slightly flustered underneath his gaze. The dark sunglasses shielded his eyes from light, but they also made it hard to figure out his expression. A smile graced his looks when he watched her.

"I'll get you a drink; what kind do you want?" Richard asked, scratching his ear. A fly began to buzz around his head, and no matter how many times he swatted at it; it refused to leaved. Finally, Richard managed to pin the unfortunate creature against the wall. Either that fly had been extremely stupid, or it enjoyed the smell of cheap hair gel.

"I would like to have one of those, please." Kori stated, pointing at a large drink that looked like a milk shake; it was packed high with whipped cream, fruit, sugar, and other sweet substances. However, Kori didn't realize that the drink contained a large amount of alcohol. Bubbles of happiness shined through her stomach, as she watched Richard order their drinks.

"Hey, you're Rachel's friend." A voice interrupted her gentle contemplation. A semi-muscular man looked at her quietly, running his hands through his hair. A frown was playing across his face; apart of him had hoped Rachel would come to the party. The lavender haired girl had been correct; Kori was extremely pretty, but he wasn't interested. Lately he didn't even look at other girls; Rachel had destroyed him. Now, she wasthe only thinghe could think about.

"Yes, my name is Kori Anders." Kori introduced, holding her hand out to Garfield. Within a millisecond, a very agitated Richard appeared on the seen. His flirtatious friend had dated pretty much every woman in the city, and he didn't want that to happen to her. White hot jealousy enticed his stomach, as Kori smiled at Gar. Gently, he slid her overly large drink into her finger tips.

"I'm Rachel's boss, Garfield." He responded, also shaking her hand. A angry glare was protruding from the spiked haired guy's eyes; it was time for him to leave. Waving his hand in retreat, he immediately danced away from his irate friend. He would never had tried to steal a girl away from one of his friends. Not like he could with that redhead, anyway. It was quite obvious that she was hooked upon Richard, like gum on a shoe.

"He was nice." Kori whispered, watching him rush away. More people entered the party wearing extremely large grins. Pain racked her brain when the hired DJ increased the volume of the speaker. A concerned frown was painted across his lips, the moment she began to flinch. She could swear her stomach flipped inside out, when he grasped her fingers within his own. Every inch of her began to melt, and her knees immediately turned to jelly. He led her Victor's balcony where the moon and stars graced their presence.

"Do you want to dance?" Richard questioned, a soft blush began to fill his cheeks. 'I can't remember the last time I was this flustered.'

"Yes, It would be quite pleasurable." Kori whispered, softly grasping onto his comfortable hand. Gently, she placed her drink on the small, glass table in the middle of the balcony. Nervousness increased, as he placed his fingers along her waist. Swaying to the music inside of the room, she began to stare at his face._ 'Oh, I wish I could see his eyes right now.'_

"Are you having a good time?" he asked softly, his eyes never leaving her face. The star's light seemed to be helping his trembling courage gland. A soft, red hair fell across her face, but she didn't seem to realize its presence. With a shaking hand, he gently pulled the hair behind her ear. It was just as he had expected; soft and silky.

"Yes, but it is because of your presence." Kori murmured, placing her softly against his shoulder. A few moments passed in silence before he stepped away from her. Anguish was present as he backed away, and she realized that he was studying her. Ever so slowly, he walked forward and cupped her cheek with his fingers. Every part of her body felt like it was on fire, as his lips crushed her own. It was all soperfect.

* * *

_One Week Later….._

"Finished." Raven groaned, stretching her legs. It was wonderfully quiet in the library today, and the lack of visitors had allowed her to finish her homework. The dull throb of a migraine attacker her head; she had been getting those a lot lately. School was getting more and more stressful. Plus, her fulltime job wasn't helping her get her work done. Garfield's small leather jacket was smothered across the back of her chair. She hadn't seen him since the party, and a small amount curiosity mounted with his absence. However, her questions were answered as Gar marched through the door.

"Hey, Rae." He greeted, nodding his head in her direction. A yawn filled his mouth when he walked towards her, showing off his sparkling white canine teeth. It was quite obvious that their was something wrong with him.

"The name's Raven, you little twerp. Where were you all this week?" Rachel questioned, shoving the jacket into his arms. A soft smirk appeared on his face, but it was replaced with a frown when another ounce of pain hit. A small amount of sympathy occurred; however, it was soon brushed away. '_Serves him right, he probablyhas a hangover or something self-induced.'_

"I was sick." Garfield whimpered, burrowing his head in his hands. The jingle of a bell occurred, as a young, blonde girl marched into the library. If he saw the young girl, he obviously didn't show it. Tilting his head to look at her, he gave her a warm smile. "Thanks for giving memy jacket back."

"I got something that will cheer you up; why don't you go flirt?" Rachel asked, pointing towards the blonde. A wave of shock encountered her stomach. Not only did she feel the urge to make him feel better, but she also felt jealous thinking about him with the Blondie. She had sworn off men a long, long time ago. Glancing at Gar, she felt another erosion of compassion. Was she, Rachel Roth, going soft?

"I'm not interested." He moaned, quietly allowing his head to fall against the table with a bang. A rack full of coughs exited his throat excruciatingly. After his coughing fit stopped, he once again began staring at her with his brilliant eyes. Slowly, she reached down and checked his temperature. It was way higher, than it should be.

"You've got a fever! Have you taken any medication?" She questioned, watching his nose begin to run. Hurriedly, he made a grab for the nearest box of tissues. For awhile, she merely studied his current condition without saying anything at all.

"I think you have Bronchitis, but I've got to listen to your lungs before I know for sure." Rachel hissed, softly shuffling through her bag. Luckily, she had the supplies with her because of her homework assignment. He merely watched, as she pulled out her supplies.

"Where did you get all that stuff?" He asked, watching her pull out the listening device. After all, a stethoscope wasn't a common in-bag item. Shrugging her shoulders, she slowly contemplated her answer. Did she really want to share private information with him?

"If you must know, I'm in medical school; I need you to take off your shirt." Rachel ordered, crossing her arms in disgust. Of course, his response would be immature; it was so utterly predictable. She crossed her arms in preparation of his never-ending whining.

"Okay."

Surprise filled her stomach at his response; no whining, complaints, comments, or crude humor. A wide smile was spread upon his face, as she neared him._ 'He has a nice body,'_ Rachel thought; before mentally slapping herself.

"So, do you want to be a doctor?" He asked, flinching when the cold stethoscope touched his bare chest. For the next few minutes, she silently listened to his strained breathing. He did have Bronchitis, but it was only at the early stages of development.

"Yes, Kori and I are in the same dorm room; but, her major is fashion and merchandizing." She responded, slowly placing everything back into her bag. It appeared that he would be alright with the proper medication and bed rest; she knew exactly what he needed.

"Are you two close?" Gar asked. He decided to attack her for information, while she was still opening up to him. She gave him familiar nose scrunch of annoyance, and he began to smile. It always seemed so cute, when she did that.

"Yeah, but we both have our secrets."

* * *

**Read and Review Please**

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_These first couple of chapters were probably fairly boring, so I'm going to try to pick things up a bit in the next chapter! Your reviews are all appreciated!_**

**_Cheers!_**

**_Ravenmasteroftele!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Sleep is Unappreciated!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

**This story is dedicated to ShadeyMike!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Sleep is Unappreciated!**

* * *

"I can't believe, I'm doing this." Rachel growled, grabbing her cheap, black coat. Pulling the hood of the jacket over head, she gave a sigh of relief. Her source of insulation was very simple, but it made her fell like she was invisible. It helped her get rid of all those insecurities that she fought so hard to hide.

"Thanks, Rachel." Garfield whispered, burying his head into his hands. She had agreed to buy some proper cough medication for him, because she knew precisely what kind would be the best for him. He had agreed to cover for her while she was gone. '_Why does she wear that hood? It hides her beauty,'_ Garfield wondered.

"You better be grateful." She snapped, marching out of the library without a word of farewell. The ringing of the bell announced her exiting bodice. However, she got a very unpleasant surprise when she stepped outside. The small amount of color that was instilled in her cheeks, began to drain out of her face with extreme speed.

"Hey boss, look who it is!" The gang she had faced days before stood a arms length away from her, and this time; their was no Victor Stone to come to her rescue. Quickly, she tried to run back into the library; but, she felt a couple of muscular arms wrap around her waist. Like a worm, she began to wiggle, squirm, and fight; None of it was doing her any good. The man's arms began to tighten around her waist making it impossible to inhale air.

"Long time, no see." The gang leader snorted, bringing her face to his. Everything about the gang leaders eye's were cold, black and hollow; they held absolutely no mercy. All the horrible things he had done were refracting off the core of his soul. This man would hold absolutely no mercy. The roughness of his fingers squeezing her sides made her flinch.

"What do you want?" Rachel growled, trying to hide her barking fear. Those eyes were just like her father's, so icy and empty. Painful memories came flooding back, and she jerked her eyes closed. _'No, I won't let this happen.'_

"I want you to suffer." Coarsely, he began to yank her towards his car. That auto was the point of no return; if she did not escape before they reached the car, then her face would appear in the mortuary's the next morning. A small pen was hidden into her pocket; it was a mere writing utensil, but simple things could do wonders in desperate situations.

"I don't think so." Rachel growled, sneaking her hand down to her pocket. In a flash, she had the pencil slammed into his temple. She only watched as he slid to the ground, dripping with crimson blood. The men took a moment to stare in disbelief, before they ran over to their master. The second-in-command leaned over the gang leaders body, and he stared at her in horror.

"You killed the boss." He hollered, reaching inside of jacket. A sleek, deadly pistol was placed in front of her very eyes. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, as he pulled back the trigger. Every single crack in the pavement, the clouds of the sky, the feathers on a bird, and even the tiny veins on every single leaf became densely visible. The bullet slowly left the gun, plummeting towards her frail figure. Blackness licked her eyelids as she slid downward onto the pavement.

* * *

A soft beeping noise circulated through Rachel's head, increasing her already vibrant headache. Desperately, she tried to force her eyes open, but it felt like her eyelids were being pulled down by a imaginary force. After a few attempts, her eyes slowly began to open. The overhead light burned her sensitive retinas. 'Where am I,' she wondered.

"Good morning." Her heart seemed to leap out of her chest, when she noticed the speaker. Their was a old woman lying in a cot next to her own. A soft smile peeped upon the old lady's lips, as she gave Rachel a gentle smile. None of this information did not reach her brain, and so she stared blankly at the wrinkly figure. A feeling of faintness tickled her brain, so she gently eased herself back into the cot. A sharp pain attacked her side and in her leg as she laid down, making a soft groan float out of her mouth.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" The grandmother asked, watching Rachel's disturbed movements. Nothing seemed alright to her right now; she was in pain, her whole body hurt and she didn't know where the hell she was. At the moment, her thoughts didn't even seem to make any sense. Everything, even the images, were fragmented.

"Where.. I don't…" She whimpered, softly placing her fingers on her temples. It wasn't the pain that was bothering her; she had experienced plenty of agony when she was with her father. It was the confusion, anger and the fear. She was Rachel Roth, and Rachel Roth did not feel these things. It was against her status as a person.

"It's okay darling, I'll go get you a nurse." The old woman responded, softly pushing at a button located on the armrest on the opposite side of her bed. The soft beeping soon changed from annoying to soothing, when Rachel felt her body relax. However, her sleep was interrupted when a lanky nurse scurried into the room.

"You're awake!" The nurse squealed, instantly pulling away all of her drowsiness. All she wanted right now was sleep, even though she was still extremely confused. The nurse began to poke and prod at Rachel, as if she was a new breed of animal. "Can you talk yet?"

"I wouldn't make her speak right now, she seemed to have trouble getting words out earlier. If you ask me, this girl need some nice hot soup." The old lady smiled, giving her a happy glance. A sigh of relief entered her sore, achy muscles; at least they weren't going to make her talk. In a flutter of gentleness, she shut her eyes once again.

"Nah, little missy. You mustn't sleep yet, you have got some visitors coming." The nurse teetered. A moan escaped her lips at the thought. She was not yet ready for Kori's optimistic voice, but she was wondering why she used the plural form for visitors. As for as she knew of, Kori was currently the only friends she had.

"Is that boy with the cute fanny coming? I would like to give him a good spanking!" The wrinkly women asked, liking her lips like she was about to receive a piece of chocolate. The very core of Rachel's heart seemed to have frozen over. Somehow, she knew just who she was talking about.

"No…Not…..Him…" Rachel groaned, her eyes flickering in anger. A little bit of her former spunk was beginning to come back. A headache was already drilling her head open, Garfield Logan would definitely make things much worse.

"Rae! Are you alright?" A loud cry danced around the room, as Garfield charge inside. Immediately, he seized her and enveloped her in a warm embrace. At first the intensity of the hug made her bullet wounds ache with agony, but he had loosened his fingers the moment he felt her tense. She slowly peeled his trembling body off her own; however, he simply refused to let her go. A moan of unhappiness exited her mouth; yet, Gar was as ignorant as always. It was almost like Gar knew precisely when it was possible to annoy her the most.

"How's she doing?" Gar asked, softly easing himself away from Rachel. Slowly, she eased herself back into her bed. Maybe she could finally get some rest now.

"Friend Rachel, are you ill?" Kori screamed, running through the door. Richard Grayson also strutted in the room behind the green-eyed girl, but he kept his distance. The redheaded girl also seized her, and brought her into a hug. Unlike Gar, she was not a gentle hugger. The ability to breath left her body, making her face turn desperately blew. Everyone gave a concerned look at Rachel, when her already pale face began to get paler.

"I think you choking her!" Garfield cried, running towards Kori in alarm. Immediately she pulled away from her, allowing Rachel to finally catch her breath. Everything seemed to overwhelming, she couldn't even remember why she was in the hospital in the first place.

"My apologies." Kori whimpered, blushing furiously. A click could be heard from outside the room, and a very tall man entered the scene. Now even that guy, Victor Stone, had bothered to come visit her. "I have somebody, I would like you to meet. This is my boyfriend Richard."

"Hello." Richard greeted, bobbing his head carelessly. A faint pain entered her side again, so she slowly shut her eyes. The pain was growing; she was in definite need of some rest. Things were getting to the point where she could no longer handle things. Sleep was way to underappreciated.

"Here." Gar whispered, slowly grasping onto her hand. It was warm and comforting, but she still pulled away. It felt odd to be touched like that. The only boyfriend she had ever had was Malchior; nobody in the right mind would bring up Malchior in front of her. At least, he was now in a mental hospital far, far away.

"No...……..Fuck……You….." Rachel moaned, grimacing in pain. The nurse immediately began worry; it was obviously time for everyone to leave. The pupil's of her eyes were covered in glistening eyes, covering up the fierceness that her eyes usually held.

"I think it's time for y'all to go. The poor little dear has been in a coma for two weeks, and it's going to be awhile before any long talks are possible!" The nurse twittered, quickly shooing everybody out of the room. Sadly, Gar watched himself being torn away from her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rae! I even got some new jokes for you!" Garfield whispered, hesitantly giving her shoulder lightly. He could have sworn that she had almost smiled, but whatever had been on her face disappeared like the wind.

"Yep, that boy sure got a nice booty." The old lady laughed, also curling up in her bed.

* * *

**Read and Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7: No!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No flaming please!**

**This story is dedicated to ShadeyMike!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: No!**

* * *

A look of great feeling of nervousnessattacked her stomach, since she was preparing to tell her friend unwanted news."Friend Rachel, I need to talk to you about something." 

"What is it?" Rachel questioned, shaking the sleepiness out of her eyes. It had been two weeks since her first awakening, but her head was still slightly fuzzy. There was a frown on her redheaded friend's face, which could never be considered a good thing when Kori was involved.

Slowly, Kori ran her fingers through her crimson hair. Other signs of nervousness excluded her usually cheerful behavior. Little twitches danced across her hand, and excessive blinking registered across her face. "The professors have excused you from school for another month; however, the doctors have insisted that you stay away from the school dormitory's for awhile."

"What? Where the hell am I supposed to go, then?"

Another nervous twitch graced her lips. The thumbs upon Kori's hand began to intertwine with her other fingers, as she talked. "Garfield Logan has volunteered to let you take residence at his house, until you're feeling well again."

Rage filled Rachel's eyes, and all exhaustion drained away from her body. The glare she wore, could drag the nearest viewer down to Hades. "No, I will not stay with that stuck-up prick! I can't even see him at work without feeling the need to strangle somebody!"

Kori whined, "I really think that Mr. Logan is not so bad. He is quite humorous, and he seems to adore you."

"No, I refuse to!" She huffed, everything seemed to be spinning. _'I thought those dizzy spells were supposed to be gone.'_

"The doctors have commanded it!"

She had never seen Kori like this. The redheaded girl was without her happy and naïve demeanor. "The doctors can shove it up their………."

Immediately, Kori interrupted,"Friend Rachel, it is for the best! Please do not argue anymore or I will have to use extreme measures!"

"Extreme measures? What kind of extreme measures?"

"Well, the doctors said that if you should protest; then I was permitted to drag you kicking and screaming to Garfield's house."

"Look, I'm a adult!" Rachel hollered, her hair seemed to dance around her head like lavender fire. "The doctors are not allowed to assign where I live! I would rather stay at a hostile, then with the immature idiot!"

Kori sighed, "I'm afraid that dragging you, kicking and screaming is the only option."

* * *

_Two Day's Later….._

"I can't believe you actually did it." She scowled, as Gar wheeled her up a ramp into his house. It was the biggest house she had ever seen, but Rachel and her mother had lived in the poor side of town most of their lives. The house was gifted with several swimming pools, large statues, exquisite painting, and a lobby so big that a entire house could fit into it.

A slightly cherry blush was painted across Kori's cheeks, when Rachel said this. No dragging, kicking or screaming had actually been involved; however, Kori had ignored all of her protest's and whimpers. "I did givethe warning, did I not."

"Come on, Rae-Rae. I'm sure, you'll like it."

Everything around her was amazing, which increased her loathing of Mr. Logan. Why should everyone else have to live in misery, while he dove into his pool-like bathtub? "Don't ever call me that again!"

Garfield smirked, "Alright, Ms. Roth! What do you wish to see first?"

"I really don't care."

Kori was also amazed by the size of the house. _'This house is so large, somebody could easily lose their way.'_ "I wish to see, friend Rachel's, dwelling."

"Okay, off to Rachel's room it is!"

Her lips formed a tight lipped scowl. "This room better not be pink, or I'm going to kill somebody; preferably you!"

"You should be nicer to me! I'm the one that saved your cute, little butt after you got shot!" Garfield laughed, secretly loving her angry persona.

A sickly feeling filled her stomach, as he pulled her up another quick-install ramp. "You saved me? I thought one of the Liberians called the cops when she saw the men grafting the walls!"

"She did, but who do you think ran outside to make sure you weren't shot a third time." Garfield asked, puffing out his chest proudly. " The doctor said that you would've died, if it wasn't for me!"

She muttered, "You must feel so proud." Secretly, she was quite taken aback. Nobody had bothered to mention this to her.

"Yep, I'm a hero!" they approached a door with cherry polish, and silver door hinges. It was obviously a very high class room. "Here we are!"

Smiling, he pulled open the door and wheeled her inside. "What do you think?"

"Oh, it is absolutely exquisite!" Kori smiled, rushing into the room.

Their were soft, wine red sheets lying on the mattress, which was of the highest quality. Their were several dressers made from the finest wood, the floor was also made from perfectly slotted tiles and the blanket was stuffed with one hundred percent goose feathers. She was extremely impressed by everything in the room; however, she would never tell Garfield that. "It's okay."

"Only, okay. I gave you the best room in the house, and it has the perfect view."

"It's just okay."

A smile praised his lips, "Alright, Rae-Rae."

She was grateful for his misconduct use of her name; for a little while their she forgot to show her maliciousness towards him. "My name is Rachel; either your memory is the worst thing I've ever seen, which wouldn't surprise me, or you really like to get me irate!"

Glancing from Rachel to Garfield, Kori realized that this was going to be the beginning of another dispute. Maybe having them live together wasn't a good idea. She silently prayed that, she wouldn't find her friends dead the next time she visited. "I'm sorry, but I must depart. My boyfriend, Robin, is expecting my presence."

"See ya."

"Goodbye."

Kori waved, "Do not harm each other, while I am gone!"

Garfield began to smirk at Rachel. She was once again fuming, and her cute little scowl played across her lips. He chuckled, "At least the room isn't pink."

"No, however your choice of reading material is quite distasteful." Rachel growled, pointing at the pornography magazine laying on the dresser.

A bright, red blush appeared on Gar's cheeks. That magazine hadn't been his; an old friend of the family had stayed in this room a couple of weeks before Rachel. The old, rickety man must've left it there. "It isn't mine! I swear it!"

"Of course. You have had so many women in this place, that you don't need any porno magazine's. I hate men, they're all the same."

He gently eased her onto the bed, and she carefully placed her back onto the bedding. The cool material felt good against her aching gunshot wounds. Apart of her was surprised that they, let her out of the hospital so early. Even if they assigned a doctor to come over to the house and medicate her once a day. "Tell me, Rachel. Why do you hate men so much?"

"I have my reasons."

"Come on, Rae-Rae."

"Now I definitely won't tell you!"

Garfield whined, "Oh, man!"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I tried to write a little bit differently this chapter. Do you like it better or worse than the way it was before?**

**Cheers!**

**Ravenmasteroftele!**

**P.S. You guy's rock! All reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8: Locked in the Dungeon!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Locked in the Dungeon.**

* * *

"No." Rachel scowled, pushing away the plate of tofu. "How many times have I told you that?" 

Garfield whined, "It's healthy and delicious!"

"No, it's disgusting." Rachel growled, her eyes flashing with annoyance. It had only been a day, and the need to strangle him was immense. The man never seemed to give up his desperate attempts at making her happy; somehow, she actually had begun to enjoy his never-ending try's.

The smile never left his face, as he flipped the pan containing the fake meat. "Have you ever tried tofu, Rachel?"

"No, and I don't plan to." The kitchen was incredibly warm and friendly; it was almost like her mothers kitchen. _'Oh, God; I don't want to think about that right now.'_

"What's wrong." Garfield asked, noticing her quickly falling face. The expression on the purple haired girl's face was never cheerful, but the look she wore would definitely qualify as depressed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her voice was cruel and harsh, like a whip striking a unfortunate beggar. For the first time since she had stayed with Garfield, she noticed that he looked hurt by her words. Softening slightly, she gently glanced at the floor. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"I'll take you to your room." Nodding in response, she slowly plodded into her wheelchair. Her moves were careless, like a wounded animal's. Their was a all to familiar head ache was returning; however, she wasn't sure if this was a physical or mental ailment.

* * *

_Four Hours Later..._

"So, bright." She grunted, the soft sunlight once again harassed her. The sunlight had always been a enemy of her frail skin. "What the hell?"

Large beautiful vases filled with flowers littered the room; the flowers were everywhere, their was even roses sprinkled across her bed spread. Somehow, Garfield must have snuck in here while she was asleep; just like he had promised, there lay a cup of herbal tea at her bedside.

A surprising tingle of affection lingered in her stomach- "So, this is how he gets women into his bed."

Slowly, she grabbed her cup of tea and sipped it. The drink was surprisingly good tasting, and it was obviously freshly made. It was possible for her to walk short distances, but it was still extremely painful. Stepping off of her bed, her feet gracefully touched the ground. The aching continued, as she tested her weight upon her legs. 'That's great, now I have to go thank the little dweeb.'

The cold of the floor attacked her feet, like a lioness attacks a zebra. Her feet tiptoed down the stairs, and into the living room where Mr. Logan resided. A soft smile came across his face when she entered the room, but he did not turn to look at her.

"You're awake! You should have called me" Gar cried. 'Why doesn't she trust me?'

"I do not need a chauffer."

"The doctor said that you shouldn't strain yourself."

"I couldn't care less." Rachel growled, her eye's were nearly watering from the pain in her legs.

He smirked, "Did you like my surprise?"

"The flowers?" Rachel sighed, she knew that he would ask about that eventually. "They were very classy."

A soft smile played across his lips; he loved how different she was from every other girl he had dated. Usually, they would be jumping up and down squealing. "Classy; that's a new one!"

"Well, Mr. Logan; if this is supposed to be one of your seduction scenes, then you can just forget it. I wouldn't sleep with you, if you were the last man on earth!" Rachel scowled, despising the fact that he was still smiling.

"The thought never crossed my mind, Ms. Roth." He was lying, but she didn't need to know that. Ever Since the first day that he had encountered her, he had secretly undressed her with his eyes. Every fiber of his being was crazy about her; their was no doubt about it, he was in love.

"Yeah, right."

Gar laughed, "Is that the way you treat all the men, who save your life and give you flowers."

"No." The scowl across her face deepened, but she was secretly feeling guilty. Ever-so-quietly she plopped onto the couch next to him. "That's just how I treat you."

"Tell me." He asked, "Why do you hate me so much?"

"You're a womanizer and a chauvinistic pig." The growl escaped from her throat, and danced around the room.

"Ouch, Rae! That hurts!" He wasn't going to give up on Rachel, he would get to her eventually._ 'Time to bring out the big guns.'_

Jumping off the couch with haste, he gave her his signature smile. "I want to show you something."

"It isn't the fungus that you managed to collect in your room, is it?"

He smirked, "Nope, guess again!"

"I don't do guessing games." She growled, crossing her arms in disgust. "Just tell me already."

Every inch of his body was smirking, as he looked at her. "Are you sure you don't like guessing games?"

"I'm positive."

"Aright." He laughed, scooping her up in his arms. The weakened state of her body made struggling extremely hard, and the more she fought the more he clutched onto her.

Fuming, she threw a aimless punch at his body. "Put me down, if you value your life!"

"I will, just trust me." He whispered, pulling her frail body closer to him._ 'She smells great.'_

A tingle ran down her spine, when he drew her close. Desperately, she tried to convince herself that she loathed him. "Why should I trust you?"

"I got to make a quick stop at my room." He whispered, softly carrying her onto the third floor. He could feel her body tense in fear, as he walked into his room. Gently, he eased her body onto his king sized, fluffy bed.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, looking around the room in panic. The medicine was beginning to instill illusions, she decided. _'He better not try to rape me, or his ass is going to be sent flying.'_

"You look tense." He chuckled, carrying a large, red blanket on his right arm. Still overcome with panic, she ignored his concerned gaze. There was no way she would be able to fight him in her damaged condition. "Alright, let's go."

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded, her body visibly relaxing. She had obviously been overreacting to a simple situation. _'What's wrong with me? I have never acted this ridiculously before.'_

Once again, he eased Rachel back into his arms. "It's a surprise."

They traveled the rest of the distance in utter silence; their was no need for words. The silence wasn't awkward, but pleasant; it was the kind of quiet that she enjoyed. His hands were warm and comforting, and he effortlessly carried her onto the roof of his household.

"Here we are."

She stared, "It's beautiful."

The sun began to tuck itself behind the mountaintops, while the moon peaked out its tiny head. The sunsets were always pleasant on the roof. This was his thinking place, his place of safety. "I'm glad that you like it."

"Gar." She whispered, her eyes flickering.

Tenderly, he lowered her onto the ground. The muscles upon his chest rippled, as he spread the blanker onto the ground. This was the most romantic place that his household contained, even she couldn't resist its charm. "Yes, Rae."

The gruffness in her voice was gone, all that remained was serenity. "Thanks, for everything."

"No problem." He whispered, sitting on the blanket. With his comforting arms, he pulled her onto the blanket next him. Hesitantly, he kindly placed his hand onto her knee.

* * *

**Read and Review Please!**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I'm sorry, it took so long to update! The teachers enjoyed giving us all that surprise homework!(: The next chapter will be much longer, because I missed my the due date for this chapter!**

**Cheers!**

**Ravenmasteroftele!**


	9. Chapter 9: Perplexing Passion

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Perplexing Passion.**

* * *

The sun peaked its way over the mountain tops, as the early morning set a new trend for the day. The weather was warm, humid and sunny with absolutely new rain. It was the perfect climate for early morning meditation that Rachel barely had time to indulge in. However, at the moment she was not even near a meditative state. She was thinking deeply and thoroughly, through the past couple of days. _'Could I actually have feeling for the green twerp?'_

The semi-hot cup of herbal tea laid inside of her soft, pale palm. Everything would be absolutely perfect, if it had not been for her mystifying feelings. "Morning, Rachel."

A hasp of surprise exited her lightly shaded lips. Normally, with Garfield's clumsy, noisy nature, he couldn't have surprised a blind and deaf cat, but her thoughts must have distracted her current hearing. "Hello."

Gar grinned, "I scared you, didn't I Rae-Rae."

"How many times have I told you, not to call me that?" Rachel growled, her eyes flashing dangerously. Even the breakfast table seemed to shake in fear when she glared. "What do you want? I'm busy."

Laughter lit up his face when he spoke, and he placed his fingers inside of his occupied pocket. "I got a surprise for you."

"It isn't more flowers, is it?"

"Nope, guess again." Garfield laughed, he could already see the annoyance on her face.

Rachel scowled, she really wasn't in the mood for this. Mornings were already bad enough without him bugging her. "If you wish to speak to me, I'll be in my room."

"Wait." Gar cried, quickly dropping his little guessing game. Anger was hardly the emotion, he wanted to instill in her mind at the moment.

She groaned, this was making is awfully hard for not to get mad at him. Jerking around, she stared him down with her sternest look. "This better be fast."

Surprisingly, he still seemed to be unfazed. Garfield Logan was the only living person that did not fear her glares, and that agitated her even more. "I got us tickets to see that guy, you like so much."

"Do you mean Jacob Maneuver?" Rachel asked, completely shocked. A few weeks ago Rachel had heard that Jacob, a extremely good author, was coming to town. However, tickets to see his presentation were expensive because he also acted in several movies that star-struck fans were crazy over. The production was primarily about his book, though. _'How did he know that I wanted to see that?'_

"Yep, that's the one."

Grabbing the tickets from him, she eyed the seating arrangements carefully. Not only did he get tickets, but they were front row seats. "I can't except it."

"What." Without hesitation, she shoved the tickets back into his fingers.

"Those tickets did not come cheap. It was be completely unorthodox of me to accept such a present."

He was going to make her come, whether he dragged her by the arms or not. "But, I want you to come. Plus, it would be nice to have the presence of such a stunning young woman."

Rachel scoffed, a soft tendril of purple hair fluttered into her face. "False flattery does not work on me, Mr. Logan."

"Don't make me get Kori; I'm sure she will not hesitated to drag you."

Rachel growled, "I am no longer weakened, Garfield. I am sure that she no longer has the ability to drag me anywhere."

"Alright, you're a strong woman. Please, Please, Please come!" He whimpered, climbing on his knees. "I will kiss your feet for a month."

"What a tempting offer, but no."

Garfield yelped, his eyes round and pleading. "Please! I'll do you're inventory work, when you have to work at the library again."

"Alright."

"Yes, you're the greatest!" Garfield yelled, lunging at her with open arms. The moment he had her in his embraced, she successfully kicked his groin in defiance. Nobody touched Rachel Roth without former consultation.

"You deserved that."

* * *

_To Ms. Rachel Roth,_

_I must regret to inform you that you have been called to trial. The trial will be held on January 1st, due to medical damaged sustained by Marx Chum. You have the right to hire a lawyer of your personal choice. If you have any further questions, contacts shall be reached at 555-555-555-555._

_Sincerely,_

_Latin McNairy_

Rachel slammed her fists against the finely cut table. The piece of furniture groaned underneath her angry palms, and she could feel herself begin to shake. The bastard had the gall to bring up charges against her, when she was the one who had been shot.

"What's wrong?" Gar hollered, galloping into the room as fast as his legs could carry him. Grave anger was painted across her face, but he ignored it. Hopefully, her agitation wasn't because of him.

She grimaced, "The jackass that nearly killed me is brining up charges."

He was surprised to find that the guy was still alive. After the shooting, the man hadn't even twitched a muscle. "But, I thought he died or something'."

She whispered, stress was visible upon her pale flesh. Their was no way she had enough money to pay for the man's medical bills or a lawyer. She was definitely going to have to drop out of college, and get a full time job. "No, Gar. I only stabbed him with a pen. The rib cage protects the heart, I hadn't gotten the pen past that point."

It was strange to see her that upset; her head was clutched in her hands and her shoulders were shaking. She didn't appear to be crying, but she was obviously upset. "Don't worry, we'll get him Rae! We can hire the best lawyer in the country!"

"No, damn it! I'm not like you Garfield! I'm poor, and I can't even afford a cheap lawyer. At this rate, I'm going to have to drop out of school." She shrieked, pounding her hands against the table again.

This was bad, she hadn't even bothered to yell at him for calling her the nickname; and, she always yelled at Garfield for calling her the pet name. "I'll pay for it. I am rich after all."

"I don't do charity!"

He smiled, and rubbed back in comfort. "This isn't charity! After you get out of college, you can pay me back."

She whimpered, "I don't know."

He laughed, it was already working. Pushing her buttons was actually becoming slightly easier. "Come on, it's not like I have anything better to do with the money. After all, I already got three swimming pools. What more could a man want in life?"

"I guess!" She whispered, removing her head from her hands.

He yelled, dancing around. The smile he wore could even blind the sun, with its display of ever-lasting happiness. "Yes! We're going to get that guy good, Rae!"

"My name is Rachel." She growled, smacking him about the head. This only made Garfield smile even more. She was going back to normal, and he was glad.

"Hey, Gar."

She was looking at him oddly. He couldn't ever recall being looked at, like that before. Their was a soft glow in her eyes, that he had never seen. "Yes, Rachel."

"Thanks for everything." She whispered, leaning forward and embracing him.

At first, he tensed in shock; but, that did not last long. His arms embraced her body, and his fingers gently caressed her hair. Everything seemed to perfect. "No problem."

* * *

**Read and Review Please!**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**That may have been slightly confusing, so I apologize! Latin McNairy is Marx Chum's lawyer, and Marx was also the one who shot Rachel; he was also the one that she stabbed with a pencil, which is why he was pressing charges. **

**Your Reviews are all appreciated!**

**Cheers!**

**Ravenmasteroftele!**


	10. Chapter 10:Mr Sims

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No flaming please!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Mr. Sims and The Fixit Right Company.**

* * *

The man had a I'm-way-to-smart-to-be-working-for-you-look. According to Garfield, Mr. Sims was supposedly the best lawyer in all of Jump City. However, his small brain, runny nose, stuttering voice, and tittering hand motions said otherwise.

Mr. Sims looked strangely like Kori's old pet turtle. All he needed to complete the look was a rock-hard shell on his back. "How long have you been a lawyer, Mr. Sims?"

"Approximately fifty years." He swabbed his shiny, bald head with the napkin he constantly carried around. The turtle-like man was constantly swabbing the flow of sweat off his ever-shiny head. "Is it hot in here?"

"Not really, but I can have Garfield turn up the air conditioner." Once again, Mr. Sims swabbed his sweating cranium. The man's sweat had begun to soak through the tuxedo, leaving small dark splotches underneath his armpits.

"That would be nice." His eyes darted back in forth nervously, as if her were being stalked by a secret enemy.

Leaping off the chair, she darted out of the room. The smell of the lawyers body product was beginning to get to her. A very startled Garfield stood in the kitchen preparing meat free sandwiches, as she rushed into the room. " If that guy is the best lawyer in Jump City, then I give you permission to kill me."

Gar questioned, "What's wrong with him?" Putting the sandwiches on the chair next to him.

A how-can-you-even-ask-that-question-with-a-straight-face-look appeared on her features. "Your brain capacity is probably larger than his; I didn't even think that feat was possible."

Deciding to ignore Rachel's snub comment, he frowned at the floor. Whenever he was around her, things never went the way that he wanted them to. "But his website said that he was the best lawyer in Jump City."

Rachel shook her head, "They all say that Gar, it's how law firms get customers."

"Oh." He grunted, scratching his ear like a dog.

'It's almost cute, when he does that.' A soft ounce of realization hit, and she mentally slapped herself. "Gar, I wouldn't do that, if I were….. Never mind."

He had just sat directly into his own sandwiches. Mustard, lettuce and tomatoes sprayed his pants, and he got off the chair with a groan. "Whoops, I forgot they were there."

"Just when I thought that your intelligence could not sink any lower." For the first time in years, she had a strong urge to snigger. _'What is wrong with me?'_

Gar couldn't help, but smile. Amusement was sticking to Rachel's voice like honey, and that had been his ultimate goal. "Hey, you better be nice to me. I've given up a lot up for you, you know."

Rachel asked, "Like what? Do you mean getting me a lawyer that produces more liquid than Niagara Falls?"

He merely smiled, and winked at her. Anger was rising inside of her stomach, but she retained it. "We'll get a new lawyer, don't panic. You always have that look in your eyes when you're stressed."

A scowl replaced the anxiety in her eyes. She was recoiling, and getting ready to strike; just like a King Cobra sensing its next victim. "Why do you always act like, you know me? You don't know anything about me."

"You're wrong, Rae," Gar sighed. "I know that you always tense right before you yell at someone, you wrinkle your nose when your annoyed, you flutter your eyelids when you're tired, and your eyes twinkle when you get to a exciting part in your book. I could go on and on, Rachel."

She gasped, "What?"

"You're so beautiful." Reaching forward, he tucked a strand of Rachel's hair behind her ear. His hand remained against her face for a moment, taking in the gentle warmth of her soft, pale skin. "I can't seem to take my eyes off you."

She was utterly shocked. Only one person had ever called her beautiful before, and he hadn't meant a word of it. But, what if Garfield did. "Garfield, I…"

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" They jumped apart in shock, as Mr. Sims entered the room. The man's sweat seemed to have soaked through his tuxedo, and was dripping off of his body. "I was starting to get worried."

"No, everything is fine," she blushed. Redness also tinged Garfield's cheeks, making them look like a couple of tomatoes. "I must apologize, but I don't think that you're right for the job."

"I understand," he coughed. Surprisingly, their was not a look of depression on his face. The expression upon his features was almost happy. "I'm getting to old for this, anyway."

Garfield frowned, "I'm sorry, too."

"I only work because my wife makes me." The man's sweating continued to grow, and a strange sent perturbed from his body. The best deodorant in the world, could not mask this scent. "She isn't to kindly to me, anymore."

* * *

_The next day..._

Garfield ran his finger over the phone book directory, pausing at promising firms. "This place doesn't look to bad."

"Let me look." Rachel leaned over his shoulder, holding a plate of very burned noodles. For the past couple weeks, she had been trying to learn how to cook. It wasn't that hard to fit the practicing between doing make-up work and doing online inventory. "We don't want another mistake like last time."

He pouted, "It's called The Fixit Right Company."

The advertisement was decorated in blinding colors. The brightness of the article could have challenged the sun's own light rays. "That's a unusual name for a law firm. Are you sure it's not a plumber or a cleaner company"

"Yep, I'm positive." Gar smirked, slowly reading through the article. "See! It says it right there!"

"Alright, I guess the place doesn't look to bad." Garfield's face grew as bright, as the August sun. "However, the advertisers taste in color is quite distasteful."

Gar laughed, "I kind of liked the colors; it really caught my eye."

"It almost burned my eyes out," she growled. The wind howled like a wolf at midnight, sending shivers up the windowpanes. "Here's the number, we should probably call the place."

"I'll do it," he volunteered. The wind let out another fantastic groan, as it made the leaves soar like butterflies. You definitely couldn't tell that it was spring.

She snapped, "No, I'll do it."

A beautiful, blonde maid made scuttled into the room, but he ignored her. This sent a wave of shock was sent through her body; Gar was acting very un-Gar like. Gar asked, "Why can't I, do it? Don't you trust me?"

"No, I don't," she responded. The burnt food was sent tumbling into the garbage disposal, leaving a bad-smelling scent behind it. "The only person I trust is myself."

"Ouch, that has to suck," Gar whispered. "What about your parents?"

Whatever color she had retained in her face disappeared, and she slammed a empty bowl into the sink. Their was fear in those lavender eyes, he realized. "That's none of your business."

"Come on! You can't run from it forever," he cried. It always saddened him that, she refused to let anyone in. Nobody could live in hiding for forever. "My parents died when I was a kid, but I haven't been locking myself away."

"You wouldn't understand, okay." Rachel hollered, the familiar fire was again in her eyes. The cobra in her soul was returning on swift wings. She was recoiling, preparing for the familiar bite. "I'm not ready to talk about it."

The biting never came, she just stared at him with her large, beautiful, amethyst eyes. He watched those gorgeous orbs fill with wetness, but the tears did not fall. He said, "I'm here for you."

Her hands returned to the dishes, but her movements were no longer grateful. The softness of her shoulders were replaced with a stiffness. It was as if, somebody had pasted a stick in-between her shoulder blades. "Please understand; I just can't talk about it."

"Alright," Gar whispered. Their was now a guilt within him; he had pushed her to far. "But, I'm ready to talk when you are."

She questioned, "How did your parents die?"

"My parents died in a boating accident." Gently, he walked over to her. He slowly began to massage her muscles. At his touch she instantly stiffened, but it did not take her long to relax. "I was ten years old."

"I'm sorry," she whispered._ 'This is going to be hard.'_ "My father, Trigon, left when I was still a baby. He returned a little while later, but he turned abusive. One night, my mother tried to defend me and he pulverized her. I didn't know what to do, I still remember watching her die."

He silently hugged her shaking neck. The confession surprised him; he hadn't suspected a thing. "You're never alone."

"Thank you," she whispered. The hug ended, and she pulled away from him. The soreness of her old battlewounds were returning."I'm going to go rest for a little while."

* * *

**Read and Review Please! (**


	11. Chapter 11: The Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae fan fiction!**

**No flaming please!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Fight.**

* * *

The Fixit Right Company was in the very heart of Jump City. The workers buzzed around the desk, like bees inside a hive. Raven said, "I have to admit; this place doesn't look half bad." 

"Yep, there is definitely something cool about this place." Garfield smiled, taking in the soaring quartz ceiling. "I think it's the free cookies."

With the quick, swift motion of a flying arrow, she clubbed him about the head. His eyes visibly rolled into the back of his head, as she did so. "Can you ever be serious; you immature littleweasel."

He quietly got close to Rachel; so close that he could smell her floral scent. Inhaling sharply, he let his lips grow extremely close to her ear. "I can be serious about something's."

Shivers ran down her spine, and she could feel color rush to her cheeks. She knew, deep down, that she had enjoyed his actions more than she should have. Self-loathing filled her empty, grumbling stomach; her mouth opened for a moment, spewing out waves of hatred. "Never do that again!"

"What's the matter," Gar teased. He had seen her secret shiver, tumbling down her beautiful neck. "I bet you liked it."

"Gar, don't say another word." Her fists were clenched, and withheld more power than bowling ball. "I am on the verge of killing you, and leaving you in a ditch."

Gar opened his mouth to respond; his lips moved quickly in complete silence. A couple of large thuds interrupted his fearful intrigue, and he looked up curiously. "Can I help you," Gar asked.

Hey, that's my line." The man was extremely tall with a frilly mustache. This curious greeter could have hid coins in that tuft of hair without having a single cent fall out. "I'm Ryan, nice to meet you."

"Look, we're here to see a lawyer." Annoyance flickered on her face. She was the predator, and he was her prey; in the wild, she ruled all.

"Yeah, and I am one." Ryan cried, jubilantly jumping up and down. He was similar to a giraffe; long necked, tall and had skin decorated with curious spots. "You need a lawyer for the Marx Chum settlement, correct?"

_'At least this lawyer is smarter than the last one_,' she thought. "Yes, that would be the one."

"My assistant said that you were hot," Ryan said. His eyes bows were absorbed into his short, brown hair. "But he was wrong; you're downright gorgeous."

"Thanks, I guess." She managed to catch herself before she blushed. A strange expression crossed Garfield's face, and his eyes visibly darkened. "Can we get to the point."

"Can I talk to you for a moment," Garfield questioned. Looking into his face was like coming, face to face with a 2 ton bear. His hand gripped her elbow, as he pulled her away from Ryan.

"What is it," Rachel asked. This was not Gar-like behavior. This was the way her father always looked; angry, distorted and ready for the kill. A shiver of worry ran down her spine. Just when she thought that she was finally done worrying about her father, another thing popped up to remind her.

His fingers softened his grip on her elbow, but he let his hand remain resting upon it. "I don't like that guy."

"He's better than the last one," she responded. '_How can he rule someone out so quickly? We haven't even seen his references yet.' _"We should at least give him a proper overlook."

"I've seen enough." Gar howled, his eyes flashed towards him. Those eyes were frightening, she concluded; but, they did not compare to her fathers eyes. When looking at Trigon, it was almost like staring into hell itself. "I don't like the way he looked at you."

"What does that have to do with, how good a lawyer he is?" It was infuriating. She could feel her layers of protection begin to shield her again, the angry she dispelled always kept people at a distance.

"Not this again!" He said, "I thought you were done with your anger fits."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rachel could feel her muscles tense with anger; she was finally the cobra again. The workers all turned to stare, as their yelling match grew louder. "I've had enough! I'm going back to the dormitory with Kori!"

"Wait! You can't," he cried. The hand that had been resting on her elbow tightened, but she yanked away. Everything happened so fast; one minute everything was going fine, and the next thing he knew Rachel was running out the door.

* * *

_One Week Later….._

He had called her number 117 times, sent her over five dozen flowers and tried to get into her dormitory. Nothing had worked; she had even quit her job at the library. "Their has to be a way to reach her."

Victor smirked, "Why don't you just go out with that Buttercup girl; she seemed to like you."

"No, you don't understand." His heart was breaking in two, and tears were forming in his emerald eyes. "I love Rachel."

"Only you would fall for the one girl that hates your guts," Victor teased. A ghost would have seemed colorful, compared to how pale Garfield now looked. "That really sucks, green bean."

"I though you were my friend." The soft, depressed look deepened, as he looked at Victor. His eyes drooped downward, giving him a puppy-like appearance. "Shouldn't you try to give me moral support?"

"Nah," Victor chuckled. "I can try to help you get her back, though."

Gar whimpered, "I never had her in the first place."

"Trust me, you will." Like a villain planning evil things, he rubbed his hands together. "All we have to do is form a plan."

"I've tried everything." Even his many swimming pools, couldn't bring him the comfort he was needing. "It's hopeless."

"Wrong answer." The large man tilted his head back and groaned, as the hot tub warm swimming pool did its job. "Most of the world would be in the pits right now, if we gave up that easily."

"But, I…"

"Let me finished," Victor growled. "Women want us to have to fight and suffer! That's why so much of the male population is single."

"That was incredibly touching," he joked. Even though most of what Victor had said was oddly put, he realized that his friend was right_. 'This is the perfect opportunity to prove myself to her.'_

"Go ahead and laugh," Victor scowled.

His fingers had begun to prune, Gar noticed; it was glancing at those wrinkled fingers that helped him begin his thinking. All he needed to do was formulate a good quality plan. "Vic, I think I got an idea."

"I can't believe it!" The sun began to set, painting the sky blood red. "I didn't think that, I would ever hear those words come from your lips!"

Gar scowled, "Not funny, man!"

"Alright, what's your stupid plan?" Victor questioned, pulling himself out of the pool. The muscles on his arms rippled and heaved, as he pulled himself out of the swimming pool.

"I got Rachel and I, some tickets to see some author dude." Gar responded, racking his turtle-like brain. "I'll send Kori the tickets I bought, and I'll tell her that I'm not going. I'll buy another ticket that will seat me right next to Rachel, and I'll force her to talk to me!"

Victor asked, "That isn't a bad idea, but what if Kori brings Richard instead?"

"I'll tell Kori that one of the tickets is for Rachel." A evil laugh echoed from his throat, like a clap of booming thunder. "It's as easy, as pie."

"Good luck with that!" Victor attempted to walk away, but he managed to get a firm grasp on his foot.

Gar cried, "I'll be needing your help."

"With what," Victor asked. Desperately, he tried to shake off Garfield's fingers. "There isn't anything I can do."

"Do you remember how you used to dress me up as a police officer, so we could tell parents that their kid died in a car accident?" He asked, gripping Victor tightly. The simplest of slipups would allow his tall friend a escape passage.

Victor chuckled, "How could I forget?"

"I need another disguise."

* * *

**Read and Review Please! (;**

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Sorry it took me so long to update! I had major writers block issues! If you were wondering about the M rating, it's because their will be a lemon fairly soon. (:_**

**_Cheers!_**

**_Ravenmasteroftele!(:_**


	12. Chapter 12: Stranger

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction**

**No Flaming Please!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Stranger.**

* * *

The soft smell of overdosed perfume clung to the air like molasses. A soft feeling of sadness and longing filled her stomach; it was the feeling that had been jammed inside her heart, ever since she ran out on Gar. "Why did you make me do this, Kori?" 

"It will be good for your physical happiness." The seat was hard plastic, and smelled of old tuna fish. Wrinkling her nose, Rachel hesitantly clambered into her seat. "I have never seen you thisdowncast before."

She scoffed, "I'm fine! I don't know why you would think that I'm unhappy."

"I have been your friend for a very longtime," Kori cried. "I believe that you have tingly feelings for Mr. Logan."

A low growl escaped from her throat. There was absolutely no way that she would ever like somebody like him. People like him broke hearts; after he got what he wanted, he would toss her into the trashcan like all his other girls. "No, I despise him. I never want to look at his hideous face again."

"If you say so." Kori whispered, staring at the floor. A loud crash filled the air, as a young man with a mustache came tumbling full throttle down the stairway. "Oh dear."

"What an idiot," she muttered. The way that the man tumbled down the stairs, reminded her instantly of Gar. She mentally slapped herself; she had tried to keep all thoughts of him out of her head, but no matter what she did, he was always probing her mind. "He's stupid, just like Mr. Logan."

"I shall make sure he is alright." Without a second though, Kori rushed over to the fallen stranger. The moment she reached him, she knew that he was a stranger no more.

Garfield Logan had a small mustache pasted over his mouth, and his face had been turned a lighter shade. It was his floppy, messy hair that automatically gave his identity away. The hat he had worn to hide his mane had fallen off in his fall. He whispered, "I'm okay."

"Friend Garfield, what are you doing here?" Kori alleged, helping him steady himself. "Rachel is still highly agitated."

Gar cried, "I love her! I won't give up, until she loves me back!"

"Glorious," Kori squealed. The world seemed to turn its head to stare at them, and she instantly began to blush. "I am most certain that she feels the same."

"Really?" He quickly glanced at Rachel to make sure that, she had not noticed him with his hat off. Giving away his cover this early would blow the whole night. Luckily, she had her head buried in a brochure. "God, I hope so."

"I am quite sure of it," Kori giggled. "I have not seen friend Rachel more disheartened, then she has been since she came home."

"I need you to help me," Gar asked. People began to send mulched looks his way, as he clogged up the hallway. "Can you pretend that I'm not, who I am?"

Starfire cheered, "It would be my pleasure, Mr. Logan."

"For tonight my name is George Hammock," Gar stated. "Don't forget."

"I shall not," Kori Anders smiled. Her smiles were the kind that blinded the whole room, leaving people around gazing in awe. "Do not worry!"

Excitement filled his stomach, he was finally going to talk to Rachel again. Gar said, "My seat is right next to yours."

"Splendid! We shall go there now, yes?" A wolf whistle echoed out of a young man's throat; he hooted at Kori like a dog in heat. A blush coursed through her face, but she refused to look up at the boy.

"Don't forget," he reminded. With the hat once again in his head, he marched voraciously towards the girl that he loved. Kori bounced excitedly behind him, and accompanied him at his side.

"Kori, you brought him over here!" A vicious snarl escaped her lips, as she glared at him. Even though her words were still malicious, she obviously didn't recognize him. "You already have a boyfriend, remember."

"Of course, friend Rachel." Another blush, soft and quick, painted Kori like a rag doll. "He is seated right next to you."

"Well, isn't that just great." She barked. Their was a deep, menacing poison resonating from her throat. She howled at the disguised man, "Don't talk to me."

"I wouldn't think about it," Gar whispered. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.'

She nodded, "Good."

Silently he forced his brain to cruise through all the facts he had memorized. In preparation for his plans, he had forced himself to study literature books and history books about authors. "I liked Jacob Maneuvers first novel, better than the rest of his works; what about you?"

"What did I say about talking," She growled.

Silence filled his brain. Come on Garfield, impress her with your male wit. "Sorry about that."

"Of course the first book is better, most of his other books were badly written." She responded, turning to eye him angrily.

"Not _The Tempest and the Well_!" He refuted. A feeling danced in his stomach like butterflies fluttering in the moonlight. "I loved that book."

"It's one of my least favorites." Even though she snapped at him, she didn't appear to be angry anymore. "It didn't have a story line."

"Yes, it did!" This was getting fun, her eyes were filling with that familiar fire that he loved so much. "It revolved around true love."

"The book was putrid," She snorted. "Nobody sticks around forever. They'll leave whenever they get a glimpse of greener pastures."

"Not everyone is like that." A soft smile played across his lips, he almost reached over to grab her hand. "Some lovers will stay around for forever."

"I highly doubt that," she responded. "What did you say your name was?"

Gar stuck out his hand, "The name's George Hammock."

"Surprisingly, I am actually pleased to meet you." Even the simple of feeling of her hand against his made his stomach seem to drop down to his feet. "I'm Rachel Roth."

"Yeah, I know" Trying to rub the blush from his face, he found himself smiling at her. "I saw you at the library a few weeks ago. You're a clerk there, right?"

She was surprised how easily she trusted the stranger, it was his eyes that drew her to him. The empty feeling she had been feeling the last couple days, disappeared on swift wings. "I was a librarians assistant, but I quit."

"Why did you quit," he asked. If she actually despised his guts, then this would be her chance to say it. "You seem to know books pretty well."

"I got into a fight with my friend." Those eyes were drawing her in once again. She was like metal, and he was like a magnet. Everything she did seemed to draw her closer to him. "I cared a lot about him."

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. A cord of energy seemed to be drawing the pair closer and closer together. Their upper bodies seemed to get closer to each other with every word spoken. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, but I owe him my life." Every word she spoke made her heart pound. It almost felt like she was talking to Gar, staring into his amazing green eyes. Maybe that's why she was so trusting of George; his eyes were identical to Garfield's green orbs.

"I see." His body leaned forward until their torso's were nearly touching. Everything seemed to happen so fast, his fingers were already intertwining with her purple strands of hair. "You smell nice."

"You remind me of him." Before she knew what happened, the strangers lips smoothly slid onto her own. Instead of pulling away, she found her own arms wrapping around his neck. Taking this as acceptance, he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. His tongue softly eased its way into her mouth, exploring the new terrain with gentle grace.

They pulled away, and he made his eyes search her own. "Well, that was nice."

"I'm sorry," she blushed. Every inch of her body was turning red._ 'What the hell just happened? I know the guy for five minutes, and I already have my tongue down his throat.'_

He looked at her happily. "No, it was really my fault."

"Friends, that was splendid!" Kori giggled, clapping her hands in triumph. They both blushed in realization, and Rachel focused her eyes on the floor. This was turning out to be a very unusual night for both of them.

* * *

**Read and Review Please!**


	13. Chapter 13: Black Hair Dye!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Black Hair Dye!**

* * *

The night was speckled with freckles of light. Thesand shown with the light of moon, and the waves crashed rhythmically against the shore. "Oh Richard, it is absolutely glorious."

"I thought you would like it," He smirked. It had taken him weeks to pick the perfect place to ask Kori to marry him. "You aren't to cold, are you."

"No, the temperature of the air is perfect." Her accent was highlighted in the jumbled words. "Shall we go swimming?"

"I think it's to late for that now, Kori." The redheads lips visibly dropped to the floor. A visible puppy dog pout displayed itself upon her lips. "We don't have swimsuits, anyway."

"In my country it is quite acceptable to swim in the nude," Kori smiled. Redness seemed to be a daily occurrence on Richard's face, ever since he had started dating her. "Are you alright, boyfriend Richard?"

A small cough arose in his throat. _'I guess Kori isn't as innocent as I thought.'_ "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had something caught in my throat."

"At dinner, you said that you wished to speak with me." The moon made her want to wrap Richard in a warm embrace. "I am beginning to grow curious."

"I wanted to ask you," Richard began. Clambering down on one knee, he stared up into her emerald eyes. "Will you marry me?"

A scream pierced the night air; it echoed so loudly that the neighboring beach houses turned on their lights, and began to scream. It was surprising that the whole city did not awaken. "Yes! I would be delighted to marry you!"

She wrapped her arms around his wiry body, and began to embrace him. It would have been a nice hug, if she didn't have the strength of a two thousand pound bear. He cough, "Kori."

"My apologies," she squealed. His pleasantly peach face had turned a deep purple, and his eyes were bulging slightly. Despite the pain that shown on his face, he still managed to keep smiling. "I have forgotten our hug training."

After they had first started dating, Richard had learned the meaning of the words 'love can kill. Anyone who encountered one of her hugs of death, would understand what he was talking about. He patted her shoulder, "Don't worry."

Kori whimpered, "I hope that, I haven't done any bodily harm."

"No, I'm just fine." She looked upset; he knew what he had to do. Stripping off all of his clothes, heran towards the icy, salty ocean. "Meet you in the water!"

* * *

_The next day..._

"Did you hear," Victor laughed. He hurled himself through Garfield's door. "Richard managed to get himself arrested for skinny-dipping!"

"Have you ever hear of knocking," Garfield blushed. A bottle of quick-remover black hair dye was hidden behind his back. "I could have been taking a shower, or something!"

A slow, evil smile appeared on Victor's face. He asked, "What cha' hiding?"

"Nothing," he blushed. "It isn't anything important."

His smile was growing with every passing word. "Then why don't you show me, what's behind your back?"

Slowly, he began to back away from his smirking friend. "It's just a personal item, that's all."

"Come 'ere grass stain." Without the slightest effort, his hand managed to grasp the hair darkener. "You're dying your hair black."

"It washes out in water," he said nervously. Gar cried, "it isn't like it's permanent."

"This is for Rachel, isn't it!" His friends voice sounded like his old foster parent's; it was cruel, gruff and harsh. "I thought you said, that you told her who you were."

"Well, I…" The words that exited his throat shook like Jell-O. "I haven't gotten around to it, yet."

Victor scowled, "You are going to break that poor girl's heart."

"I will not," he rejected. "It's just that…. I think she liked me better this way. You should see the way she looks at me. She hated me, until I became George."

"You have to tell her," he cried. "You can't let things go to far."

"I know!" He had vowed to tell Rachel everything from the beginning, but he couldn't bear her hatred. "I'll tell her."

"Good," Vic responded. "Want to play some Mega Monkeys Four?"

He frowned, "I can't! I'm meeting Rachel at a book convention."

"Man, you have got it bad." The teasing was covering up his true feeling. He was very worried about his friend; he was going to end up crushed. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I hope so, too." He quickly began to concoct the hair dye. "Help me, would you?"

* * *

The soft feeling of warm bath water caressed her exhausted flesh. The smell of lavender filled the air, forming a cloud of fog as it collided with the steam. The bathrooms for the dormitory were clean and rust free. Unlike most public washrooms, they had bathtubs instead of showers. "I can't believe, I actually started dated him."

Climbing out of the heated water, she pulled herself out of the dampen liquid. Ever since that faithful night at the authors performance, she had successfully started going steady with George Hammock. She was in love with that ridiculous fool. She yelled, "Kori, could you hand me my clothes?"

There were no noises in the bathroom, but she could have sworn that her friend had come into the restroom.. Maybe she was still upset about Richard getting arrested. Shrugging off her reasoning, she wrapped a towel around her body and crept into the main part of the rest room. "At least nobody will bug me, if I'm alone."

Truthfully, she actually wished for a friends companionship. There was something wrong with George; he never let her go near him. Every time she reached for him, he would jump away from her. At first, she thought that it had been her. Maybe she wasn't good enough for a man like him. "Why the hell did I forget my clothes?"

It wasn't like her to run around their dormitory in a towel, but she had forgotten to bring her clothes into the bathroom. 'I must have left it in the room,' she concluded. Everything still remained silent, as she tiptoed down the hall. This could have be one of the most embarrassing moments of her life.

"Rachel?"

_'Great of all the moments George would show up, he has to arrive when I'm creeping down the hallway half naked._' The grayness of her cheeks was replaced with a soft pink glow. "Hello George."

A smile was on his lips, and he seemed to be studying her figure. 'It looks like he isn't gay; maybe there really is something wrong with me. Why else wouldn't he touch me?' "Something tells me that you're not ready."

She blushed harder, "not quite."

"Actually, I like your outfit." He licked his lips, "it's very fetching."

"Thank you," she whispered. "I'll be out in a moment."

She immediately rushed into her dorm room. This has to be the most embarrassing thing she had ever experienced. "Shit! He probably thinks that I'm a complete imbecile."

The bag that had withheld her formal outfit was gone. After five minutes of panicked searching, the dress was nowhere to be found. "Oh, that's just great!"

A knock on the door interrupted her jumbled thoughts. "Hey Rachel, can I come it?"

"Yeah," She responded. Everything was going wrong, how could she have lost her new clothes? "One second."

The towel clung to her wait, as she forced the door to unlock. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but I think that you should go to the convention without me." The stress was beginning to get to her. She ran her pale hand over her lavender hair. "I managed to lose my clothes."

"That's alright, you look better without them." A smirk returned to his eyes, and Rachel smacked him. "That hurt!"

She frowned, "Serves you right."

"Iwant tobe with you," George whispered. His hand slid over her own, and their eyes met. "I know this really great beach that you would enjoy. Swimming can be a really great stress remover!"

* * *

**Read and Review Please!**


	14. Chapter 14: Death in Sandy Waters

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Death in Sandy Waters.**

* * *

The ride to the beach was a silent one. Rachel spent the time reading a novel, and George was also stuck in his own little world. "We're here."

"I'm not going in the water," she scowled. There was a brief moment when he considered protesting, but that was something Garfield would do; not serious, tight mouthed George. _'Is this the kind of man the Rachel seriously wants.'_

He tried to smile, "That's alright with me."

There was once again noiseless walking as they lumbered onto the beach. "You aren't going to force me to go into the water?"

This made him smile. It almost seemed like she wanted him topush her into the icy liquid. "Of course not; why would I do that?"

She realized something at that moment. The feelings she had been experiencing weren't for the stranger; they were for Gar. The only reason she had experienced any attraction to George at all was because of his similarities to the lottery winning grass stain. "I think we need to talk."

There was another ounce of silence. '_I think, I actually miss that string beans noisy, disruptive behavior.'_ "What do we need to talk about?"

"I don't think, I can date you anymore," she whispered. "I still have feelings for someone else."

Everything seemed to stand still; his jaw almost sunk to the sandy floor. Nobody had been as nice to her as George had been, but she couldn't lie to herself any longer. _'I am in love with Gar.'_ "What? But, I thought that out relationship was doing just fine!"

"It isn't you!" The look in his eyes had magical powers that lulled in unfortunate witnesses. "You reminded me of a person that I was pretty close too. I realize now, that I was just trying to find a replacement for him."

He whimpered, "Who's the guy?"

The more she tried to become angry at George, the more she failed. The look in his eyes at that moment, would never be erased from her mind. "His name's Garfield Logan."

"What," George asked. She was surprised that he took the information so well. In fact, he almost seemed happy about it. "The guy who won the lottery?"

Nodding softly, she tried to concentrate on the pounding of the waves in the distance. They were calming her with their soft whisper's. "Yes, do you know him?"

Soft beads of perspiration had formed on his forehead. '_Why is he sweating, so damn much?'_ "You could say I do, kind of."

"How can you know somebody, kind of?" Even his soft eyes that could hypnotize a puppy would not save him now. "You either know them, or you don't!"

It was at that moment, she began to realize something was up. The sweat on his forehead was actually turning black, as it rolled down his pale forehead. "We're old acquaintances."

George was Garfield Logan! Everything seemed to slide into place; the fear of discussing hisbackground, the identical facial feature's, the refusal of her touch, and her instant attraction to him. The dye on his head must wash out in water, she realized. "That makes perfect sense."

"Yep," he laughed. "I met him at a party."

"I see," she smiled. "I changed my mind; why don't we go for a little swim."

"Sure!" Their was relief on his make-upped face. "I knew you would change your mind."

_'I'm glad I wore my bathing suit. Drowning that putrid asshole would have been harder in regular clothes.'_ Though she tried not to admit it to herself, she was close to tears. She now knew how she felt about him, but he had used her for his little game. "Yeah, let's get a move on."

He cheered, "I'm ready to go!"

Her feet seemed to walk themselves over to the ocean; she wasn't aware that her body was moving. The anger was gone now, and was replaced with deep sadness. The tips of her toes touched the water, "it's cold."

With a quick splash, Garfield's body launched itself into the water. He hollered, "you should just jump in."

The hypotheses had been corrected. The black hair dye oozed off his scalp, and danced in waving pools ofdark clouds. She watched, but did not speak. After a few moments, the fact that he had been caught had not breeched his iron-thick skull. "How could you do this to me?"

"What do you mean?" Looking down, the answer swarmed at him like a bunch of angry bees. The black had left his hair completely now; their was not a trace of it left in his hair.

"I knew it," She screamed. Instead of attempting to kill the idiot like she had planned, she began to stare at his awe-struck face. "This is precisely why I hated you from the very beginning! I promised myself that I wouldn't let you get to me, but I failed! I hope you're happy now, you won your fucking game!"

"No, Rachel you don't understand!" It took him only a moment to be at her side. The girls muscular legs lengthened, as she prepared to run away. "I won't let you go again."

Her arm tensed in a attempt to wiggle herself away from him. "I don't want to be another one of your female Barbie dolls!"

"You're not Rae!" With his free arm, he softly made her eyes look onto his own. "I love you; none of this was a game."

She snorted, "That's what you want me to think! The moment after you sleep with me, you'll toss me out like old garbage."

"I would never do that to you." The tension between them seemed to cease. Onlookers stared curiously at their dispute, but they had already began to amble onward. "You're different then the rest of those girls, Rae."

"Why the hell did you play dress up with me, then?" The words sounded like a growl being yanked out of a lions rumbling throat. "If you weren't using me to entertain your dull life, then you wouldn't have attempted this dimwitted, unintelligent plan!"

"You wouldn't answer any of my calls or messages!" This time he would not give up! He would tame the mighty lion prancing before him. "I didn't have any other choice!"

"You should have told me, who you were sooner," she shrieked.

"I would have, but I loved the way you looked at me!" There was a moment of complete hush. The birds did not even squawk of musical notes. "I would do anything for you!"

"I don't know, if I can believe you." Her body still remained in his embrace, despite her words. "People have used me before."

"Please," he got to his knees. The I-can-tame-lions-look kissed his face. "Give me a chance."

She whispered, "I don't know."

"Look into my eyes, and tell me that you don't love me." Their eyes interlocked, and she was once again lost in those forest-green passageways. "Well, what do you say?"

"I guess…" It had been many years, since she stammered this way. "I love you, too."

His arms tightened around Rachel, but he was surprised to hear a soft sob exit her throat. "You won't regret this, Rae!"

He asked, "Are you crying?"

"No, of course I'm not." Even though she had managed to stop her body from shaking; there was still a trickle of warm tears on his bare chest.

The tears welled up from her eyes, and her eyebrow shook in effort; as it tried to stop the unhidden emotion from showing itself. "What's wrong?"

"There isn't anything wrong," she snapped. "Everything is freaking peachy!"

"Come on!" With a soft thud, he and Rachel sat upon the sandy ground. The soft, pale girl had once again began to shake from the cold. Everything seemed to fit into place, as he pulled her frozen body onto his lap. There was a feeling of safety within her heart that she had never experienced before. "You can tell me."

"If you laugh, then I swear to God, I'm going to eat you for dinner." A sharp nod from Gar showed that he agreed with her words. "Even when I was with my father, I had never gotten that frightened before. The thought of losing you was the most frightening thing I have ever experienced."

"Trust me, I'm not laughing laugh."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**There is probably going to be a lemon next chapter! (;**

**Cheers!**

**Ravenmasteroftele!**

* * *

**_Read and Review Please!_**


	15. Chapter 15: Warning!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

**_Authors note:_**

**_I'm sorry about the late update! I was sick in the bed with the stomach flu most of the week! Anyway, here's the next chapter! _**

**_Cheers!_**

**_Ravenmasteroftele!_**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Warning! This may not be suitable for children!**

* * *

The ride to Sea Enchants Rock was a quiet one. It was so silent that the collision of atoms could be heard. The quietness of the night was pleasant this time, however. "I'm glad that you decided to move back in with me."

"Don't get cocky," she smirked. "I may just have to pack up my things and leave."

"I won't let you." It was hard to see through the darkness perturbed by the darkened car, but he could sense easily sense her smirk. "I'll never let you go!"

"That's comforting." The fifty thousand dollar car did not take well to the bumps of the road. The expensive motor roared in protest, and mud splashed against the windshield. She snapped, "are you trying to get us stuck?"

The branches of the surrounding trees seemed to reach out and entrap them. "Stupid car!"

The automobile gave one last splutter, as life exited it's metallic body. She stayed silent for a few minutes, trying not to catch the worst of his angry fuming. "We should call for help."

"But, we're almost there!" His foot forced itself down upon the gas pedal. "I'm sure the car can make it."

"Don't be a idiot!" This was so typical. On their first real date something like this to happen. Life always did enjoy crapping all of her. "The car isn't even running! There is no way in hell we're going to get the car out of here without a tow truck."

He began to clamber out of the car, slamming the door behind him. '_Great, he's going to have damn mental breakdown! Knowing my luck, he'll probably take out a gun and go on a shooting rampage.'_ "I loath my life."

"Madame." She jumped in surprise. There Garfield was, drenched head to toe in mud, holding the door open for her. "Please watch your step."

She asked, "what are you doing?"

"I'm not going to let a little mud ruin our date." Inside of his eyes lied a bit of spitfire that she didn't realize he had. His hands quickly darted into the car, and picked her up bridal style. Before she knew what had happened, she was standing on dry landscape. "The trunk isn't covered in gunk, so are picnic stuff should be okay."

"How far is it to Sea Enchants Rock?" Sea Enchants Rock was supposedly one of the most magical places in the world. She had never been to the place, but that was because she never had a good enough reason to. "We brought a lot of stuff. Your scrawny arms probably can't handle it."

He winked, "I can handle a lot of things."

"Do I need to remind you about how, I had to carry my own suitcases into the house; because you were to weak to carry them?" The words didn't appear to have any hurt in them. He merely kept hauling their equipment out of the truck.

"That was one occasion," he defended. "I hadn't been to the gym for awhile."

"I only moved in last week." A grunt pierced his lips, but he easily hauled their things onto the land. "And, you didn't exercise once since then."

He chuckled, "If you don't be nice, you aren't going to get your surprise!"

"I bet you can't even carry our stuff halfway there." A snort of excitement could be heard for miles around.

"I bet you twenty bucks I can," he retorted. "I'll even carry the equipment back!"

"I'm going to be twenty bucks richer."

* * *

**30 minutes later….**

The blankets and food were clasped in her pale fist. They hadn't even reached the halfway mark, when Garfield had began to stumble. There was also a fresh, crisp twenty hidden in her pants pocket, just like she had predicted. "Here we are."

Gar's ears drooped slightly when he walked. "Okay! I'll unpack, then I can at least be slightly useful."

"Don't be to hard on yourself," She patted him on the back.

The place was indeed beautiful. The sun kissed the large, cascading waterfall and the rather large lake. The storm clouds must have scared away all the tourists; there wasn't a soul within a thirty mile distance. "What do you think."

She turned towards the setting sun, and nearly smiled. This place was nothing short of paranormal. "It's one of the most attractive places, I have ever seen."

"I thought you would like it." His fingers spread the blanket on the sandy floor, next to the nearest waterfall. "The water is warm; you might enjoy swimming."

"I'm not sure," she responded. The book clutched in her fingers looked awfully inviting. "I have a book to finish."

"Alright, love."

Silently, she plodded over to the blanket and sat down. The pages of her book instantly enthralled her, but she was torn from the pages as Gar began to bite her neck. "What do you think your doing."

"Biting your neck." He leaned in against her again; his lips grazing over her soft cheek bone. "Don't you like it?"

"Surprisingly, I did find it enjoyable." There was a loving silence as they stared into each others eyes. Their bodies intertwined, enjoying the taste of each other's kisses. His tongue explored her mouth, making a shiver run up her spine. "Just warn me next time."

His warm body crawled on top of her, holding her onto the blanket. Having his body on her like that pleased her, she wanted to be as close to him as possibly. Their bodies panted with excitement, and their clothes began to slide off their bodies. Rachel quietly peeled the soft shirt off of his sweaty body. "What's the fun in that?"

Their was a slight chill as his fingers slide up her shirt, and yanked it over her head. Those sneaky fingers of his began to massage her breasts, generating groans of pleasure. His hand expertly began to unhook the bra from its hooks. "Some people don't like to be surprised."

"A lot of people find it exciting." There lips became one, once again. The kisses deepened with every passing second; if Garfield used anymore tongue, she feared that she would choke. Their was apart of her that was frightened. Unlike Garfield, she had not had hardly any experience when it came to sex.

Somehow, her shorts were in now off of her body. He had removed them so fast that she hadn't realized that he had removed them. There was a moments peace as he removed his own pants. There was nothing between them now, other than there underwear. She began to grow restless and excited. The touching and rubbing was doing amazing things to her body. "I'm not like a lot people."

_'Oh gods, I'm really going to do this.'_ Their underwear unwounded itself from her body. She felt embarrassed about looking down at Garfield's crotch. It was something that she was slightly hesitant to see. The anxiety she was feeling was not something she wanted. His fingers eased their way in-between her legs, giving her heart a jumpstart. "I know, that's one of the things I love about you."

"Gar, I've never done this before…." They immediately stopped their frolicking, and Garfield stared into her eyes. He nuzzled her hair affectionately and lovingly. "Please be gentle."

"If you're not ready, I can wait." They became locked into each others eyes, nothing seemed to matter anymore. "We don't have to do this right now."

"I'm ready," she whispered. 'It's going to hurt to say these words. "I'm….. a little nervous."

"I'll be gentle, I promise." He kissed the top of her nose gently, and showered the rest of her body with butterfly kisses. His leaps eased themselves upon her breasts, kissing them gently. "Are you ready for this?"

"I think so." His legs softly pulled him to his knees. "I don't know how to do this."

"You'll have to open your legs a bit more," he whispered. The legs that she had always counted on to steady her, were no longer firm and protecting; now they seemed as weak as gelatin. Doing as he instructed, her Jell-O legs spread apart. "That's perfect."

"This will probably be uncomfortable, since it's your first time." His body softly eased himself inside of her. Their bodies moved slowly to his rhythm, and God did it hurt.

"Ouch." This definitely wasn't pleasant. '_Sex isn't all it's cracked up to be._' His body eased in and out of her, but she still didn't feel any pleasure from his movement. She groaned, "can you go slower?"

"I'm sorry, I'm going as slow as I can." Suddenly there was a sharp thrust, followed by a pain that made her suck in her breath. "Are you aright?"

"Yeah," She panted. Their bodies lay back onto the blanket, dripping with salty sweat. "I don't know why, you like sex so much."

"Sex takes practice like everything else," he smiled. Their bodies kissed each other affectionately. "and, I'm willing to give you all the practice time you need."

"I'm sure you are." She kissed him back; his kisses were like walking within paradise, and his arms were like heaven. "Hey, Gar."

For some reason, the happiness seemed to leave her eyes. He smiled, "Yes, my love?"

"You are on birth control, aren't you?"

"Oh shit!"

* * *

**Read and Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16: Big Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction.**

**No Flaming Please!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Big Decisions**

* * *

Mr. Taylor Dan Jacobs became their lawyer within three days. The man was a horn dog, but he was to old and crinkly to make Garfield jealous. "Do you think we can win the case?"

"We'll lose the case the day that pigs grow wings and fly." The man was missing a few teeth in the front of his mouth. The lack of molars made him appear twenty years older, then he really was. "Of course, we'll win the case!"

Gar smiled, "I like to see confidence!"

"Confidence doesn't always win cases." Rachel narrowed her eyes. "We shouldn't get cocky! Marx Chum probably won't go down without a fight."

"Come on, baby!" His love-swept eyes sparkled despite her constant glaring. "I was confident, and now I'm rich with a large house and several acres of land."

"You are also confident about being funny," she responded. Their was a speckled flash of defiance, like a mustang when challenged to a battle. "I have not yet seen the humorous side of you."

'_I knew it,_' he thought. "I know you think I'm funny! You just haven't admitted it!"

"Excuse me," Mr. Taylor interrupted. He didn't appear to be frazzled at all by their behavior._ 'I guess being a lawyer gets you used to seeing people arguing.'_ "Your beau is right, we shouldn't underestimate the opponent."

"The court date is only three days away," She grunted. "That should give us enough time."

"This case shouldn't be a problem," the lawyer rubbed his mustache. "I once had to defend afive hundred pound man, who claimed to be raped by a one hundred pound woman."

"How did that turn out?" '_This guy must be the Superman of lawyers!'_

He chuckled, "I won the case. The lady used a revolver to rape the guy."

"Interesting," she snapped. "Now get back on topic."

"Yes ma'm," both Garfield and Taylor barked.

"I'll definitely ask Gar and Ms Perkins, the owner of the neighboring shop, to be witnesses for the case." A nod of Gar's head showing his approval. "One of the librarians may have seen apart of the accident, as well."

"I would probably forget about using any of the librarians as witnesses," She snapped. "They all hate my guts."

"Sweetheart, who could hate you're guts?" He attempted to hug her, but she shoved his arms away. "You're the sweetest creature alive."

She scowled, "I'll take that as a insult."

"We could always bribe the witness!" They both turned to stare at their lawyer. He blushed in embarrassment, and he chuckled nervously. "Only kidding."

The blush on his cheeks told her otherwise. "I doubt it."

"I can see how you managed to hurt Marx with a pen," he chuckled. "I was skeptical about your story, but your fieriness has convinced me otherwise."

"Don't push it." The anger in her voice was more frightening, then one hundred machine guns pointed in your face. "You're getting on my last nerve."

* * *

There was soft panting in Garfield's room that night. They had finally perfected the act of love making, and she pulled away without regrets. "Did that hurt?"

"No," she smiled. "It was perfect."

She rested her sweaty, lavender head against his panting chest. It was amazing how good making love had felt. He had had sex with other women before he met Rachel, but it had never felt like that before. "Yeah, it was."

Her soft eyes lit up, as she rubbed her head into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too." With trembling hands, he lowered his fingers towards her thin stomach. "When will we be able to find out, if you're pregnant?"

It may be foolish, but he hoped for a pregnancy. It would give Rachel a reason to stay with him permanently. "Not for another three weeks."

His heart got caught in his throat. _'What if she says she doesn't want to have a kid?_ "How do you feel about having a baby?"

"I'm a little confused." She propped herself up onto her elbows. Those emerald pools of light stared into his own eyes. "I want to have a baby, but yet I don't."

His fingers rubbed the tension knots out of her back. "How does that work out?"

"I've never even considered being a mother," she growled. A vivid eye role made his lips move into a grin. "What if I'm like Trigon?"

His hand softly tilted her face towards his. "You will never be like your father. He was a cruel person, and you're so….. You're so perfect."

She frowned, "I'm beginning to see how you had so many girlfriends."

"I had so many girlfriends because I won the lottery." Their bodies matched each others panting perfectly; it was a lot like synchronized swimming. "I never said those things to anyone but you."

His fingers softly began to run through her strands of purple hair. "I also want to have a baby because it will be apart of you."

"I was thinking," he whispered. '_I hope she doesn't get mad at me for asking her this._' "If your not pregnant already, then I would like to try to have a baby with you."

_'Holy Shit! That definitely wasn't what I was expecting_.' I'm not sure, if I'm ready to be a mother.' "You want to try to get me pregnant?"

"Yeah." The look on her face would have been funny, if he hadn't been so serious about what he was trying to say. "I've thought about it a lot. I think that, I'm ready to have children."

"Are you sure that you're fully prepared to be a parent?" The crickets became quiet, as she raised her deep voice. "Their will be a lot of things that you would have to give up."

"I'm ready for it all Rachel!" He softly began to muzzle her hair. Even though his body groaned for sleep, he wouldn't allow himself to drift off. The time spent sleeping was time that he could spend with her. "I've had enough partying to last a lifetime. I've always wanted a family, but until I met you, I never had anyone that I wanted to have a family with."

"You won't be able to go get drunk with Victor, or anything else like that." The silence was now awkward. She just didn't know what to say. "And, no more wild parties!"

"I know," he answered. "What do you say? Do you want to have a baby?"

"It's probably already to late to ask that, since I may be pregnant." His eyes seemed to be sincere. It wasn't like she had to be worried about his parenting skills; she already knew that he would be a great father. "I guess we could always give it a try."

"Yes," he hollered. His hands withheld her in a choking embrace. "You won't regret it!"

She sighed, "I hope not."

Releasing her from a hug, he smiled into her big, purple eyes. They were the most beautiful things that he had ever seen. He buried his head in her chest, "we should definitely start working at getting you pregnant immediately."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" A soft smile graced her lips. It was like a angel was upon him, singing a sweet song. "Sorry, stud! I've got to take a shower."

He watched her dart into the bathroom, and turn on the water. A sleek smile spread across his face. 'There is always room for two in a shower.' "Oh Rae-Rae, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Hell no, you used that one on me yesterday." There was hostility in her voice, but he knew she didn't mean it. "I'm not letting you in the shower."

"Dang it!"

* * *

**Read and Review Please! (;**


	17. Chapter 17: The Cursed Frog!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No flaming please!**

* * *

**_Authors note,_**

**_I won't be able to write to much of a court scene! I don't really know enough about it, so I wouldn't be able to write it properly! Sorry about that!_**

**_Cheers!_**

**_Ravenmasteroftele!_**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Cursed Frog!**

* * *

The day of the trial came on swift wings. One moment it seemed so far away, and now it was attacking her like a polar bear feeds upon a walrus. The noise in the court room became still as the judge yelled, "The jury has ruled that Mr. Marx Chum will receive the sum of $35,000 dollars." 

"I can't believe this," Gar yelled. "That judge is full ofshit!"

The judge was a very wholesome, redheaded woman with a grumpy expression on her face. Her voice boomed like a wolves howl, and her eyes were pure evil. The judge screeched, "Mr. Logan, be silent."

The look on Rachel's face was expressionless. _'How can she stay so calm, like that?'_ "No, for Christ's sake! You can't honestly think that Mr. dumb-ass over their, managed to get a broken armjust because Rachel stabbed him with a pen!"

Some of the people in the jury let out mumbles of disapproval. The judges face turned cherry red, while her eyes bulged out of their sockets. It was the most unpleasant things he had ever seen. "I will hold you in contempt."

Rachel whispered, "Don't push it."

"See if I care," he yelled at the judge.

"Fine." Their was a look of over lustful pride on the judges face. Even a blind person could see how power-crazy this woman was. "Security, take this man to jail!"

"Jail! Who said anything about jail," he whimpered. Their lawyer looked ready to burst out laughing, but Rachel looked paler than a baby sea horse. "You said contempt, not jail!"

His purple haired girlfriend growled in disgust. "Gar, contempt means jail in law terms."

He groaned, "Why didn't somebody tell me sooner?"

The officers that appeared were extremely large. The biggest one looked like he could have crushed the sun, if he sat on it. The other two were tall, gangly men, holding out their pistols in front of them. "Sir, you're under arrest."

"What," he cried. "You'll never take me alive!"

With a mutter of disgust, the largest officer dragged Gar across the floor. "Stop struggling, or we'll give you extra time for resisting arrest!"

"But, I have to be with my girlfriend!" He stopped struggling, and angrily clambered to his face. "Life really enjoys torturing me!"

The door banged shut, and a stale silence filled the air. The jury members began to snort with hysterical laughter. The police grunted, "Yeah, yeah! Just get moving."

The smallest of the jury scrambled towards the judge. Her petite body leaned over the judge, so she could whisper in privacy. The plump adjudicator nodded softly, and frowned. "We don't usually do this, but the jury changed their votes."

"What," Mr. Jacobs cried. "You can't do that."

"Stop complaining, Mr. Jacobs." Rachel blushed in embarrassment. _'I can't believe Gar! That foolish jackass!'_

"The jury was impressed by your boyfriend's show of emotion," the judge laughed. "They have revoked your sentence. You're free to go, Ms. Roth."

"Thank you." On the way out of the court room, she gave Marx a small smile. Nobody messed with Rachel Roth and got away with it, but her revenge wasn't over yet. He was going to be in for a whole world of hurt.

"Young lady! Wait a moment." She jerked herself away from the exit, and turned to stare at the plump woman. "Next time you come to court, you should put your boyfriend on a leash."

Nobody talked about her lover like that. So what, if he could sometimes act idiotic; that was one of the reasons why she loved him. "Excuse me?"

The ball-like woman chuckled, "I'm pretty sure you heard me, miss."

She had never felt rage this fierce, before. The papers that were clutched in her fist were now in a crumbled mess on the ground. She wanted to punch that round woman in the face. "Your honor, the next time you come to court, you should wear a mask."

The judge screeched, "What?"

"I'm pretty sure you heard me, ma'm." Without a moments hesitation, she was out the door. She was expecting a swarm of angry security guards, preparing to drag her off to jail. "That woman was the most foolish person, I have ever laid eyes on."

Angry squeals of rage could be heard from inside the courtroom. Rachel almost smiled; almost, but not quite.

* * *

"I do not believe that I wish to go to a strip mall," Kori squeaked. "I once accompanied a friend to a strip club, and the experience was not very pleasant." 

Richard chuckled, "a strip mall and a strip club are very different."

"I see," Kori beamed.

"It wasn't Raven who took you to that strip club, was it?" Richard questioned. The mall was bustling with many people. All the stores were stuffed with excited Saturday morning shoppers. "I hope she isn't into anything bad."

"Friend Rachel, would never travel to a strip club," Kori replied. "She is very preserved, especially around other people."

"I'm glad." He grabbed her hand, and walked into the nearest store. It was filled with many pink, frilly party supplies that she would enjoy. "Gar is head over heels for her."

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand." With a squeal, she danced over to the beautifully decorated plates. The fancy table settings could be bought in bulk, which would save them a truckload load of money.

Richard cringed at her selection, but remained silent. He could already see the sparkle in her eyes, as she danced around with her freshly-picked plates. He laughed, "Gar's in love with Rachel."

"I'm very pleased for them!" She let out a small squeal of excitement. There, in the corner of the room, lay a very shiny, pure-gold, wine glass. "That is most beautiful!"

"Wait!" She was already a distance away from him, hugging onto the golden cup.

She eyes the cup happily, and found that a golden inscription had been scratched into the handle of the cup. The words she read made her ginger face turn pale. "Oh dear."

_The curse of the broken frog is now upon you,  
It will change your luck from good to bad.  
The curse will bring death in a few short days.  
Don't try to run,  
Don't try to hide._

"What's wrong, Kori?" His sunglasses had nearly fallen off. The beautiful green eyes that belonged to Kori were shrunken and strained. "Are you alright."

There was still a pained silence. _'I wonder what's wrong.'_ He gently reached forward, and removed the cup from her hands. He quietly read the inscription on the glass with a chuckle. "Don't worry, Kori. This cup was probably meant to be a joke!"

"This is not humorous," Kori whimpered. "In my homeland, things like this are not taken lightly! It is acceptable to believe in curses such as thus."

He smiled, "I can prove that the curse isn't real!"

"Don't harm yourself!" He marched across the store accompanied by a large grim. A large, flying cardboard box came out of nowhere and struck Robin's head, knocking him to the metallic floor. "Fiancé Richard!"

He groaned, "Ouch!"

"The curse is very existent!" She began to drag her fiancé out of the store. "We must locate assistance immediately."

* * *

**Read and Review Please!**


	18. Chapter 18: Flying Cardboard Boxes!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Flying Cardboard Boxes!**

* * *

It was completely empty on Tweak Street. The wind carried stray tumbleweeds onto the road; everything around them, looked like it was taken from a old cowboy movie. "Does it appear to be harmless, fiancé Richard?"

"I think so." He revved up the engine, and pulled his motorcycle onto the street. He gave a sigh of relief, "I think the curse is wearing off! Nothing has tried to hit us today."

A large, red truck popped out of nowhere, and flew straight towards them. Judging by it's speed, the truck obviously had no intention of slowing down. Kori squeaked, "I believe that the curse is still upon us."

"Holy shit." He revved up his bike, and took off towards the sunset. The car still pursued them, like a cat attacking a mouse. "Oh great! Just great!"

It was at that moment that Kori realized something. "That is the same car that attempted to hit us yesterday, is it not?"

He let out a small growl. The wind rushed through their hair, as the motorcycle gained speed. He grunted, "I'm a little to busy to check right now."

"We are almost to Madame Jinx's household." The red truck began to fall behind. They both began to breath a little bit easier, after that. "I believe it is the second residence to the right side," she giggled.

The house was a small one, and it was definitely different from any house that he had ever seen. The bricks and shutters were a dark pink, while the door was midnight black. The driveway had even been painted in a soft shade of purple. "Is this the place?"

"Yes!" She smiled at her surroundings. The grass was hardly visible underneath the army of ground gnomes. "This house is quite beautiful! May we acquire a house like this, fiancé Robin?"

He gulped, "Of course, but I would prefer something with a lot less color."

The vehicle roared up the driveway, and plopped down in front of the garage. "You do not find the coloring enjoyable?"

His feet plodded along the concrete._ 'I don't want to upset Kori, but this house gives me the creeps.'_ "I would prefer something less exotic."

The door loomed before them, like a bear on its hind legs. He reached forward to knock, but the opened before his fist was able to meet its wooden target. A young woman with pink pigtails, and purple clothes stared back at him. "Hello, I am Madame Jinx."

Jinx held out her hand to Kori, but the redhead had other plans. She wrapped the pigtailed girl in a back-breaking hug. "Will you be my friend?"

She groaned, "Yes, if you let go of me."

Jinx's pale complexion had turned a deep purple, during her killer hug. The silence began to grow uncomfortable. "Sorry, new friend."

"It's alright," Madame Jinx sighed. "What did you need?"

"I believe that me and my fiancé are under a terrible curse!" The deep eyes of Jinx scanned the pair with a gentle curiosity.

"What kind of curse?" She has experienced hoaxes before. People constantly wanted to gawk at the infamous Madame Jinx, some even came to insult her.

"I believe it was called, **the curse of the broken frog," **Her pupils dilated.

'What a strange name for a curse,' she mused. It was pretty unusual for a curse to have a name like that, but the people before her did not look like liars. 'I might as well play along. '_If this curse is real, then I don't want to look like a idiot because I've never heard of it.'_ "That is quite serious."

"It is curable, isn't it." Even Richard's calm demeanor looked a little shaken.

"Most curses are."

"I've got a big meeting on Monday," he muttered. "Being randomly hit by flying, cardboard boxes doesn't usually impress my clients."

Jinx tilted her head, "cardboard boxes?"

"Yes, new friend! They have been appearing everywhere!" She couldn't help, but smile; '_Flying cardboard boxes? That's absolutely ridiculous!_' "I am fearing for our lives!"

Her mouth flew into a smile. They stared at her in disbelief, but she could no longer hide her laughter. "Let me get this straight; you are being chased around by flying cardboard boxes?"

"Dame right," he hissed. The laughter grew to a deafening level. "Stop laughing! There is nothing funny about this! Those cardboard boxes nearly gave me a concussion!"

Kori nodded, "It is quite true. I have yet to be hit by these boxes, but they travel quite hastily!"

"I just can't see how cardboard boxes could be dangerous!" The window shattered into millions of tiny pieces, and a large cardboard box came hurtling through the pane. She flinched as it collided painfully with Richard's head.

"I believe that is the same truck that attempted to collide with us earlier." Kori pointed out the window, as the truck roared down the road. "I suppose, he followed us."

He clambered to his feet, and shakily grasped onto the wall. The glass was everywhere; on the floor, on the couch and on the tables. "**God Damn it!"**

"I can see how cardboard boxes are dangerous." The cardboard box looked completely unthreatening. It's brown, paper walls were left undamaged, despite its recent trip through the window. "I didn't know boxes could go that fast!"

He howled, "If I get hit with one more box, then I'm going on a blood hunt!"

"This really is a serious situation," she whispered. "I'll have to defiantly do research. Truth be told, I have never heard about this curse."

"What!" Richard yelled, "I thought, you said that you did!"

"I thought you were another star-struck fan!" She gave a warm smile, and twirled. "I've got quite a few fans."

He scowled, "I've never heard of you before today, so you can't be that famous!"

"Excuse me!" Nobody talked to Madame Jinx that way! _'Does he know who I am? I should place the curse of death on his over-gelled head!'_ "Do you want me to help you, or not?"

"Please do not argue," Kori said. "We must work together!"

"Fine," he muttered.

"I'll be nice, if your stuck-up fiancé behaves!"

"I am glad!" She looked from Richard to Jinx. "Shake hands please."

They did shake hands, but it looked more like a arm wrestling match. "I will get my revenge, Richard!"

"Friends, what about the car?" They didn't appear to hear her; Their minds were to concentrated upon fighting. Shrugging it off, she turned her attention towards the broken window.

* * *

The silence was deafening. Their heart's were quickly beating in their chest's. The impatience was growing, but the more intolerant the pair grew, the slower time went by. "What does the pregnancy test say?"

"It takes awhile for it to work! Be patient," Rachel snapped at Gar.

He drummed his fingers rhythmically against the nightstand. There, in the corner of the room, Rachel paced back and forth. It was the type of thing she did, when she was nervous. "It it done, yet?"

"No," she yelled. "It isn't."

The tone she used, frightened him. "Calm down."

"You're telling me to calm down?" Truthfully, she hadn't meant to be that harsh. The tension was beginning to get to her, so she reacted the only way she knew how. "I'm not the one who has been twiddling my fingers for the past thirty seconds!"

"No," he cried. "But, you've been pacing like a maniac. You're going to leave a hole in the floor."

"Shut up." The timer let out a large ding. The pregnancy test lay menacingly on the counter, and she watched it hesitantly. She shakily grabbed a hold of it, but her eyes were closed. She thought, _'I don't want to look.'_

He yelled, "What does it say?"

She hesitantly cracked her lavender eyes open. There it was; the answer was looming up at her. "Gar, I'm…."

* * *

**Read and Review Please!**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I was grounded off the computer for a little while! Anyway, I will be going on a vacation for a few days, so the next update will either be on Wednesday or Thursday! (Depending on how late, we arrive home)**

**Cheers!**

**Ravenmasteroftele!**


	19. Chapter 19: Into the Flame

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Into the Flame.**

* * *

"Gar, I'm not pregnant."

"What?" His lips tightened. "But, we tried so hard."

"Don't act like you're giving up," she snapped. The floor creaked underneath her feet, as she sat on the bed beside him. "For some couples, it takes years to make a baby."

"I know," he whispered. "I guess, I was getting ahead of myself."

"We'll see a doctor who can help us." Her arms wrapped themselves around his waist. "It'll make things easier for the both of us."

"What am I doing?" He puffed out his chest like a lion. "I'm the man here! I'm supposed to be comforting you!"

She frowned, "So, when do we call the doctor?"

"As soon as possible," he responded.

* * *

"This is the cup that cursed you?" The thing defiantly looked harmless; there was nothing that could even show it had any significant value.

"Yes," Robin growled. "That would be it."

A few customers glanced at the cup curiously before walking away. "The writing on the cup looks like it was made out of a humorous gesture, not out of malice."

"You saw what that paper box did to that window," he scowled. "Don't tell me that, that just happened to be some weird coincidence."

"That's not what I'm saying," Jinx mumbled. '_By Gods, he does have a temper.'_ "I just wanted to point that out to you."

"Are you getting any ideas about, how to do the breaking of the curse, Madame Jinx?" There was a moments silence from Jinx, so Kori opened her mouth to repeat the question.

"I heard it the first time, Ms. Anders." The redhead looked taken aback by Jinx's actions. Normally, people were quite kind to her. "Yes, I do have a idea."

"Hurry, I got a big meeting tomorrow!" They turned to glare at each other with angry eyes. "This curse could ruin my flourishing career."

"We could try destroying the cup!" It was a pity to destroy it. She liked to keep her cursed items as souvenirs, after she finished a case. "That is a common cure for a curse."

"How are we supposed to do that?" It would take extreme heat to melt the metal, and neither of them could cultivate that temperature without equipment. "It looks like it's made of solid gold."

"I have a friend who makes glass figurines." She pocketed the golden cup. "He should be able to melt the cup into nothingness."

"Friend, does this mean that you're cursed also?" Kori asked. It worried her; it was not fair that her new friend would become cursed too.

"Yep, it sure does."

"You sound worried," he grumbled. They slowly ambled towards Jinx's automobile, and swung themselves inside.

"It gives me a extra incentive to solve the case." With a loud,** 'BANG'** a rainstorm of flying cardboard boxes engulfed the car.

"At least, I didn't get hit this time." The window on Richard's side had been left down, due to the heated sun. Unluckily enough, a small box managed to get inside and collide with Richard's head.

The pony-tailed girl could not contain her sniggering, and Kori also gave a small smile. It was her fiancé getting pelted by boxes, but it was a rather odd sight. "Bad luck, Richard."

"This is no time to be laughing." His words brought on new snorts of amusement. '_At least, I got Kori to smile. Her smile could make anyone's day better.'_

"My apologies for laughing, Fiancé Robin!" Her hands softly touched his head. "Is there anything I can do to assist you?"

"No, it's fine Kori."

She giggled, "I am glad that you seem less incensed."

"As soon as you two stop sending goo-goo eyes at each other," Jinx smirked. "We can get this show on the road."

"Let's just get this over with." She placed the key in the ignition, and drove down the black road. The motor on the large, yellow hummer easily took to the road. They arrived at the figurine making factory in record time.

"What's this guy's name, anyway?" The place was small and fragile looking. Every part of the building was made from glass, except for the building residing out back.

"His name doesn't matter." She motioned for them to follow her to the back building. There feet pounded against the gravel in the parking lot. "Everyone calls him Kid Flash."

"What," Richard chuckled. "Does he wear spandex too?"

"Probably," she smirked. "It defiantly wouldn't surprise me."

"Friend Jinx, it appears that you are not quite fond of Kid Flash." '_I hope this question isn't to personal, but I wish to know of her hostility._

"You'll understand my resentment when we get there."

They entered the brick housing, and were overcome by a heat wave. Richard asked, "how can people work in this kind of heat?"

"It's not that tough." They jumped in surprise, and found themselves face to face with Kid Flash. His eyes twinkled with amusement. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's why they call him Kid Flash," Jinx added.

"I'm Kori," she said. They shook hands abruptly, then pulled away. "Will you be my friend."

"Sure," Kid Flash smiled. "What can I help you with, Jinx baby?"

"First off, don't call me that." Her slightly pale face began to blush. "And, secondly, don't look at me like that. You know, I don't like it."

"All right, all right." He winked at Kori and Richard, "she digs me."

"Deciding to ignore his comment, she pulled out the golden cup. He looked slightly curious, but his eyes didn't show much emotion. "Can you melt this?"

"Yeah," he smirked. "If you go on a date with me."

"Not if you were the last man on earth," she scowled.

"I've been asking her for years," he explained. "You would think that she would eventually give in to her sensual desires, but nope."

She grumbled, "I have absolutely no _'sensual'_ feelings, towards you."

"I beg to differ." She scowled and crossed her arms. With a sigh, he eyed the cup again.

"Let's just get a move on," Jinx snapped. "Rich boy here, has a important meeting."

"Okay, let's see what I can do." The cup fit perfectly on the edge of his sharp prong, and he placed it in the roaring pity of fiery madness.

"This will take a few minutes," he said. "So, me and Jinxie here can spend some quality time together."

She moaned, this really wasn't her day. "Oh Goodie."

"Don't be so angry." The heat was getting a little to intense for her, and she rubbed some sweat off of her forehead. "Are you hot and sweaty, because of the furnace or because of me?"

"Defiantly ain't you."

* * *

**Read and Review Please!**


	20. Chapter 20: Death at Two O'Clock

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Death at Two O'Clock.**

* * *

Rachel raised her pale fingers to the back of her lovers neck, and she stroked his hair gently. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." 

The walk to the doctor's office was silent, but neither of them needed words to speak anymore. They could see everything that needed to be said in each other's eyes. "I know."

"I hear this doctor is one of the best doctors in the country." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "If anyone will be able to help us, it'll definitely be her."

"What if there is something wrong?" She leaned her head against his shoulder, as he said this. _'I thought, I was supposed to be the pessimistic one. _"What if we can't have children?"

Her hand jerked Garfield to a sudden stop right before, they approached the desk. She raised her fingers to his lips, and smiled at him. "Don't think that way."

The desk clerk gave them a warm smile. She asked Rachel, "May I help you, dear?"

"Yes," she sighed. Her warm hands squeezed his fingers, again. "I'm here to see Dr. Generous."

The lady asked, "You're the two o'clock appointment?"

It felt odd to be surrounded by so many pregnant women, but not be pregnant herself. A baby toddled near one of pregnant mothers, giggling as he went. She could see Garfield's smile out of the corner of her eye. "That's the one."

"She'll be right with you." The nurse pulled out a slip of off-white paper. "I need you to fill this out, please."

It was a ordinary paper, asking ordinary questions, but she felt subconscious about it. Especially lucky question number eight; are you currently married or engaged? "Are you okay, Rae."

His warm, loving arm wrapped its way around her shoulders, and caressed her hair. She placed her hand over his, and pushed her current thoughts into her subconscious. She growled, "I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's nothing," he jumped. He was secretly glad she was snapping at him. If she stayed overly altruistic for to long, it would have worried him. "You wrinkled your nose, like you always do when you get irritated."

"I can't ever get anything past you." She punched his arm playfully.

"Wow," he chuckled. "Is the great Rachel Roth, actually getting playful?"

"Shut up," She scowled. "I may be forced to make you sleep in the guest room!"

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "I know that you wouldn't do that. You enjoy our bedroom time."

"No, I'm only using you to get pregnant." She snuggled up next to him. "Stop goofing off, and help me answer these questions."

She went through the first seven questions easily, but when she reached the eighth question, she found herself pausing and blushing. "There is something wrong, isn't there?"

He put his feather light fingers underneath her chin, and forced her to stare into his green eyes. She felt her cheeks glow slightly pink. "No, Gar. Stop asking me that; everything is fine!"

"Come on," he smiled. Her head was gently eased onto his chest, where his deep breaths began to calm her. "I know my Rae-Rae. You can tell me anything."

"I know," she whispered. "But, I'm just being irrational. It isn't really worth talking about."

"I doubt it." He nuzzled her hair like a wolf, and gave her his best puppy dog stare. "Please, baby! I need to know."

"Fine, fine." She pulled out the paper, and pointed at the eighth question. "This question bugs the hell out of me."

"So, does this mean that you want to get married?" It didn't really bother him that they weren't married, but it obviously upset his girlfriend.

"Forget I ever,said anything." She tried to yank the questionnaire out of his, but he managed to pull it away. The fury that sometimes filled her eyes was returning.

"No," he cried. "This is serious. We need to discuss this problem."

"There isn't anything to discuss," she yelled. The people sitting near them began to scoot away. She took several deep breaths to rid herself of hostile feelings.

He gently ran his fingers up and down her spine, to ease her tense muscles. He whispered, "Just answer the question for me, please. Do you or do you not, want to get married?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Maybe I do want to get married, but I want to wait till Kori's wedding is over. It wouldn't be fair to Kori and Richard, if we were to have a wedding around the same date."

"Alright," he smiled. He embraced Rachel and kissed her neck. "We'll get married."

"I don't want to force you into anything," she panicked. This is just great. She was becoming one of those women, who constantly annoyed their man about getting married. It wasn't who she wanted to be. "If you don't want to get married, then I won't force you into anything."

"Why wouldn't I want to get married," he asked. They gently cuddled against each other, soaking in the warmth of their bodies. "I love you more than life itself. I planned to ask you, but I was afraid of what you would say."

"I'm glad we talked." She nuzzled his lips, and returned her gaze to the questions. "Let's just finish this, shall we?"

The next couple of questions were a breeze to answer in her stomach. She glanced at Gar, and caught his warm smile. '_God, why did we have to fight in a doctor's office._' The lady at the desk took the form, and gave her smile. "Thank you."

The gazes of many pregnant women followed her, and she began to feel uncomfortable. She returned to her seat, next to her barely turned fiancé. Gar squirmed, "Is she almost ready for us.; I've got to pee!"

"Gar, the bathroom is right over there." A flock of agitated pregnant women stood beside the door of the men's restroom. "If I get called into the doctor's office while you're in the bathroom; the nurse will let you in when you get back."

"That's not what I'm nervous about!" He pointed at the group of herding expectant women. "They don't look happy."

"Don't be immature," she barked. "They only look angry because they are at the emotional stage of pregnancy. It isn't like they're going to attack you, if you walk past them."

He gulped, "I don't know about that."

"Miss Roth," the nurse called. "The doctor will see you now."

"Come on." She held out her hand to Gar, and he took it eagerly. They wandered into the neighboring room, encountering their doctor, who looked like she was in her mid-twenties. The girl was petite with long, blonde hair and green eyes. She could already feel Garfield's mouth drop to the ground. "Stop drooling over the doctor, or we're turning around and going home."

He gave her a wide-eyed look, like a child who had just had his candy taken away. His mouth shut, and reverted his eyes from the doctor. "I'm Doctor Elisa, you must be Rachel."

"That's right." She gave the doctors hand a firm shake and smiled. There was something about this woman that she liked. Perhaps, it was her obvious intellectual strong suit, or it was just the powerful aura swarming around her. "Pleased to meet you."

"Who is this?" Gar quickly shook hands with the woman, and looked at his girlfriend for approval. He had already slept in the guestroom once this week, he didn't want to do it again.

"Garfield Logan," he smiled. "I'm Rachel's fiancée."

"I understand that you are having some trouble having a child." The chart they had filled out earlier was in front of the woman's eyes. The doctor scanned it with light interest before returning it to the nearest nurse. "I'll have to take some tests."

"Of course," she nodded.

"You'll go in there for your smear." The doctor patted her shoulder, and pointed to the room across the hall. The blonde women, then handed him a large cup. "Mr. Logan, I want you to go into the room beside yourfiancee's room."

"What am I supposed to do with this cup?" He saw Rachel's face actually form a smirk. Even the doctor appeared to be laughing at him. He asked nervously, "why are you guy's looking at me like that?"

"We have to take a sperm sample to make sure you aren't sterile," the doctor replied. His mouth dropped open, and he stared at the cup in disgust.

He gasped, "Do you mean that, I basically have to sex with this cup."

The doctor snorted, and shook her head. "I wouldn't put it that way."

"Dude," he cried. He clambered down in front of Rachel, and began to whimper. "I can't do that! Especially in a doctor's office! I won't even be able to get myself turned on!"

"I could always send your fiancé in the room with you," the doctor laughed harder. This actually happened a lot, not many men were happy with the cup sample. "If you promise not to try anything on each other."

"Come on, baby." She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and nuzzled his neck. "I know that you can do it."

"Easy for you to say," he groaned. "All you have to do is take a stupid smear."

"Smears are more complicated then you think." Pulling him against her, she whispered in his ear. This sent chills of pleasure shooting down his spine. "If you do this, then you'll get something special when we get home."

"Do you mean…" Suddenly, his mouth became very dry and his pupils dilated. She pushed herself against him even harder.

She winked, "That's exactly what I mean."

"I'll do it just for you, cuddle bunny." He nuzzled her hair and smiled. The amusement in her face was gone now; a sharp glare replaced the look of happiness.

"I told you to never to call me that in public." The glare deepened, as his smile grew. He wasn't worried, he knew how to handle Rachel.

"I know." His mouth nuzzled her hair affectionately. _'Why was I worried, I know everything is going to be just fine.'_ "It just seemed to fit the moment."

The blonde wouldn't have decided to cut the moment short, if the nurse hadn't cleared her throat in disgust. The doctor smiled, 'they really are a cute couple.' "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we really must be moving along."

"Yes, I'm sorry." With a final pat to the shoulder, he marched into the room with pride.

* * *

_Thirty Minutes Later….._

That damn cup was taunting him, and he knew it. The doctor had already knocked at the door several times to see, if he was finished. Truth be told, he hadn't even started. "Damn it, Rachel is going to be incredibly angry at me."

"Sir, are you almost finished?" The doctor cried again.

"Yeah," he yelled back. 'What am I going to do now?' He looked around the room for anything that could help him, but he didn't find anything. Imagining Rachel naked didn't have the affect on him it usually did. That was probably because he could hear a woman giving birth to a baby down the hall; the screams of her pain wasn't helping his concentration.

She asked, "Are you sure?"

_'She knows I haven't done anything! I can tell by her voice.'_ He sighed, "I'm not even close to being done. I don't think I can do this here, doctor."

"Alright, come out then." He felt heat rush to his face. If Victor saw this, he would be howling. He hadn't been able to get a hold of Victor lately, ever since he started repairing that red truck, he hadn't had much time Gar.

He squeaked, "is Rachel out there?"

"Yes," she responded. "She finished her smear awhile ago."

"Does she look angry?" He approached the door cautiously, like a bird being stalked by a bear. This wasn't good. Even if she wasn't angry at him, she would definitely use it as blackmail material.

"Yes, you better be careful." The doctor chuckled, "she looks ready to kill."

'I knew it,' he thought. He burst through the door on his hands and knees. "Please don't kill me, baby! I really did try!"

Instead of looking enraged, she was smiling. Her eyes had that rare twinkle that shown, when she was truly happy. His face muscles relaxed, but he could feel the heat of his blush. "Really now, Garfield. Do you really think I would kill you in front of all these people. "

He hesitated, "So, you aren't going to kill me?"

"Of course not," she smiled. "It isn't your fault that you can't perform sexually."

It took a moment for him to realize that she had just insulted him. His eyes flickered unhappily, but he was less panicked. "Hey, I do just fine when I'm at home."

"Sure you do, Gar." She fluffed his messy hairdo, making the doctors eye's twinkled with amusement. "What shall we do about this cup problem?"

"Here," she handed Garfield the cup back. "Fill it up today at home, then bring it back to me tomorrow. I'll schedule you for a 3:00 appointment. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," she responded. "That'll be just fine."

They walked out of the building, and to the car in silence. It almost unnerved her to have Garfield that silence. He usually couldn't keep his mouth shut, but now she almost missed his never-ending stream of words. "Rae…"

"Hmm," She looked at him. His hand quickly unlocked the front door of his Porsche, and they climbed in. "What is it, Gar?"

The engine roared to life, and he pulled out of the parking lot. She placed her hand on the base of his arms, as she tried to stimulate the answer out of him. He stuttered, "Do you really think that I'm bad….at well, you know."

"No," she looked at him. Her finger drifted down to his knee, and she gave it a warming squeeze. "You're really good at that. I was just teasing, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I was seriously worried there," he frowned.

"It's okay," she whispered. Her hand raised to his hair line, where her fingers gently massage his scalp. "I wouldn't have been able to do anything like that, either. I'm sure it happens all the time."

"I doubt it," Gar pouted. The car swerved recklessly down the road. He always became a terrible driver, when he was upset about something. She gently massaged his knee to calm him down. "There isn't really anything I could have done, anyway."

"If you don't kill us," she growled. Another semi came within inches of hitting their sports car. "I'll still give you a treat, when we get home."

"Really," he beamed.

"Yeah," she said. Another car nearly collided with their own automobile.She buried herface in her hands, and tried not to look out the window. "But, I said, if you don't kill us."

* * *

**Read and Review Please!**


	21. Chapter 21: Suspect Number One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No Flaming Please!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Suspect Number One.**

* * *

"Welcome back." The doctor smiled at Garfield and Rachel as they entered her office. Often, she found herself getting bored with the same constant routine. The patients were all alike, all going after the same thing. That's why she enjoyed having this pair as patients; they at least gave her some entertainment. "I suppose you have the vile filled." 

"Yep, it's all the way full." He quickly shoved the container into the doctor's hand, before turning his head and blushing.

Rachel shook her head and gave her fiancé's shoulder a quick pat. "He didn't have any trouble after we got home."

She smirked, "I'm sure he didn't."

The doctor gave him a smirk. He found himself leaping away from her. The smile she wore reminded him of the old witch from Hansel and Gretel. "Don't look at me that way."

"Don't be rude," Rachel growled. "Apologize.** NOW**."

"Alright," he gulped. The look on his fiancée's face meant death. "I'm sorry, doc. I didn't mean to be rude, please forgive me."

Rachel smiled, "Good boy."

"It's quite alright," she chuckled. "The analysis on Rachel's smear and ovary has already been finished, but the psychoanalysis on your semen will take a few days."

"How did my check-up turn out?" She had her knuckles clenched so hard that they had turned a ghostly pale. "Is there anything wrong?"

"If you are having trouble having a baby, the problem definitely isn't with Ms. Roth." Gar smacked his head against his hand. "Everything appeared normal on your tests."

He yelled, "I knew it!"

"Gar, please calm down." The doctor and she backed away from his flailing hands. "I'm sure everything is fine."

"Sure, you can say that!" With a upset sigh, he collapsed into a nearby chair. "You're not having problems with your manhood."

"Some people take years to get pregnant, and there isn't anything wrong with them." She ruffled his hair softly. "We just need to keep trying."

"If you are sterile, then there are plenty of good adoption agencies out there." This made Gar shoot out of his chair again. She received a look of malice from Rachel.

"You think I'm sterile?" Gar once again began to pace around the room. "This really sucks! How could this happen to me! I wanted to have kids so bad!"

"Hold on there." the doctor shook her head. "I never said that you were sterile. I said the **if**. **If** you are sterile, which you probably won't be."

"Do we need to do anything else?" She wanted to get Garfield out of the hospital before he went into hysterics. After the fight in the waiting room yesterday, she didn't want to cause another ruckus. "Or, can we go home?"

"I haven't finished giving you my findings yet, Ms Roth." He slowly began to relax again, and he looked embarrassingly flustered. "There is still a bit more information I have to give you.

"What?" she eyed the doctor unhappily. "You already said that I was fine!"

"You body is fine," the doctor retorted. "But, I wanted to prescribe you some medication. I also want you to pick up a package of Zaren at the nearest pharmacy."

Gar scratched his head, "What the heck are Zaren?"

"It's a brand name for a type of tester," she smiled. They are almost like pregnancy tests, but they tell you when Rachel is ovulating.

"What's ovulating?" He looked at Rachel curiously, and cocked his head.

"I thought you were supposed to be the expert on things like this, since you slept around with so many women." she muttered. "Looks like we'll need get a book on female functions for the green bean."

He whined, "but, reading's so boring."

"Do you want to have a baby?" He nodded his head, and prepared himself for what was coming.

"Yes," he gulped. She put her hands on her hips and glared.

"Then, you'll read it."

* * *

"Robin, I want you to go outside first." Jinx held the door open for Boy Wonder. His eyes became narrow with suspicion. 

He questioned, "why?"

"The affect of the curse was mostly directed towards you," she explained. "If the curse is gone, then you shouldn't be harmed when you go outside."

"Yeah." There was anger in his cool voice. Kori placed her hand on his shoulder, and widened her eyes. He tried to calm himself down for her sake. "But, what if the curse isn't gone."

"Alright," she growled. "You are such a chicken."

He scowled, "I'm no chicken."

"Why won't you go outside?" She had been taught to manipulate people at a young age. It was difficult to master on conservative people, but she had no trouble identifying Richard's weakness. People with big ego's were always easy to identify.

"Fine." He pushed open the door, and once again encountered a box. Their was a red truck parked at the curb. '_Is this the truck thatKori pointed out earlier?'_ With a hiss tires on pavement, the car was gone. "Did you see that car?"

"Fiancé Richard, that is what I have been telling you." Her green eyes sparkled at him. "That automobile has been after us since, we departed from the mall yesterday.

Jinx asked, "Are you sure?"

"I am positively certain," she nodded. "The driver appeared well-muscled from the window, but I have not yet had a encounter with him outside of his car."

"I was so dumb," Richard cried. He rubbed his head, and ran his fingers through his black hair. "There was never really a curse. This was all somebody's idea of a joke."

"Shit," Jinx swore.

"What is troubling you?" It was obvious that Jinx was extremely angry. Her eyes glowed with great clouds of emotion.

"I could have sold that cup," she swore. "You guys better give me a truckload of money to make up for all the work I did."

"Work you did," Richard yelled. "There wasn't even a curse. I don't own you a penny!"

"I wasted two days of my life working for you." She shook her head in fury. "I do more in two days, then you do in a entire year. I expect at least four hundred bucks from you, you cheapskate.

"Friends, please do not argue." On the floor where the red car had been parked lay a small slip of paper. She looked at it with curiosity. "I believe the culprit has something behind."

He asked, "what do you mean?"

"Look," she pointed. "It resides in the gutter."

"Well," Jinx whispered. "Let's go see, if it's anything important."

Richard slowly ambled towards the piece of paper and picked it up. "The idiot left his driver license behind." He turned it over and stared at the person's face. "Well, I'll be."

"Who's that?" Jinx stared at the picture blankly. Whoever it was, she had never met before.

Kori giggled, "I am deeply surprised."

"I have to admit," Richard nodded. "I never suspected a thing."

"Will you tell me who the hell it is already?" Jinx glared at the couple angrily.

* * *

**_Do you have any guesses? I hid a few clues in the last couple of chapters._**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I got grounded off of fanfiction. net for awhile. That's why it took me so long to update. Sorry about that. Anyway, I'll be going on a vacation for about a week, so my next update won't be until next Sunday. Thanks for reading!**

**Cheers!**

**Ravenmasteroftele!**

**

* * *

**

**Read and Review Please.**


	22. Chapter 22: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction.**

**No Flaming Please.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Epilogue.**

* * *

The next visit to the doctor held another depression answer. She was still not pregnant, no matter what they tried. 'Maybe this is for the best,' she thought. '_At least it will give us time to think, perhaps even get married_.' "Hey Rae, does this tie match my outfit?" 

"My lord, Gar." She was grumpy because of the bridesmaid dress she had been forced to wear. It was a light, Easter-colored salmon. Salmon was a shade of pink, face the facts. It wasn't only the color that bugged her, the dress also had frills. Rachel Roth was not the type of girl to ever wear pink, frilly dresses. "You're worst then Kori, and it's her wedding day."

"I just want to make sure I look good for Kori's wedding." Gar pouted as Rachel fixed his tie. "He is a pretty close friend, after all."

"So," she muttered. "Kori's been my best friend for years, and I'm not looking for the perfect outfit."

"What do you think of the tie," he asked again. She scoffed at him, shaking her head. "It's one of my absolute favorites."

"It looks horrible on you." The tie looked quite good on him, but she wasn't about to give him a complement that easily.

He pouted, "why?"

"It's so luminescent that people will be looking at you instead of Kori." He wasn't quite sure whether she was complimenting him or not, but it didn't stop him from smiling. "She would be very upset, if that happened."

"Nah," he smiled. "My cute butt is what will be distracting people."

She was almost smiling. _'Should I let one slip?_' A moment of deep thought followed_. 'No, I'll save my smile for Kori's wedding.' _"I doubt it."

* * *

Kori giggled nervously into the mirror. '_Am I doing the right thing,_' she wondered. _'Is he the person I want to spend the rest of my life with?' _If they had to get a divorce, she would be suffering from a extreme broken heart. "I'm a little bit nervous."

Rachel softly helped her into the very complicated dress. The dress she picked had many layers, so it wasn't about to slide on without a fight. A trickle of sweat spilled though her purple locks and down her forehead, as she gave a final tug at the white gown. "You love Richard, don't you?"

She admired herself in the mirror. _'I hope Richard finds this nice-looking enough.' _"More than anything. I would do anything for him."

"Good," Rachel smiled at her. The smile felt strange on her face, but it was well worth it. "Then, you are doing the right thing."

"You're right, Friend." She slipped her feet into white shoes.

"Even if things don't go the way you planned," she frowned. "It's better to have love and lost, then never to have loved at all."

"I never recognized your hopelessness of romanticism." This made Rachel grimace. Was she losing her touch?

"I'm not a hopeless romantic," she scowled. "I read it from a book once."

"But, you appreciated the words enough to commit them to memory," she laughed. "Have you not? Do not feel ashamed! Being romantic is not a cause for unhappiness ."

"We better get going." Rachel checked her watch. Truthfully, the ceremony would not begin for quite some time, but she wanted to get out of the conversation. If Gar found out about this conversation, he would never let her here the end of it. "You don't want to be late."

"It is that late already?" With a quick bounce, she hopped off the platform in front of the mirror. "I do not wish to be late. Time is certainly moving hastily today."

Apart of her felt extremely for lying to Kori like that. It just didn't seem right. "I wouldn't be in to much of a rush. Garfield is probably still primping his face, knowing him."

"You are happy with him, correct?" The redheads eyes sparkled. She and Rachel used to talk to each other, but ever since they began relationships, they began to drift apart. "You seem to be quite pleased lately."

She blushed slightly, "I have never been happier."

"I'm glad," Kori smiled. "Nobody deserves happiness more than you."

"Alright," she grumbled. "Let's stop being so gooey with each other."

"You have been my best friend for a long time," she interrupted. "Things will be different now that I'm getting married, but I hope that we will not do the drifting anymore than we already have. I wanted to thank you for your great friendship."

Kori leaned forward to squish her into a hug. Even she, Rachel Roth, was terrified of her friends hug's. Pain shot through her neck as they embraced. "Please, Kori. I think you're going to kill me."

"My apologizes, Friend Rachel." She did another quick lick of mascara before turning towards the door. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," she muttered.

They walked into the hallway where some of the boys were assembled. The wedding planner ran back and forth, arranging all the people as if they were Barbie dolls. "Alright Miss. Roth. You're the Maid of Honor, right?"

"Yeah," she growled. "I know where I go."

Gar would walk her into the main part of the outdoor stage, where the man performing the wedding stood. She would walk to the left, and Gar would walk to the right. There was absolutely nothing to it. "Ya' ready, Rae."

"Of course I am." She glanced at him curiously. 'What is he getting at? "It isn't like it's my own wedding."

"Our wedding will be soon." He gave her one of his glistening smiles. "Will you be nervous then?"

"I suppose."

"Alright," the planner shouted. "Begin now."

She began to slowly walk into the main part of the outdoor building. Their was a incredibly large number of people squished inside. Most of them were from Kori's home, and a few were there to see Richard. Gar whispered in her ear as they turned, "See ye' later, Rae."

Victor stood at the top of the stadium. He got the position as best man from Richard, but she was surprised to find that he had a fat lip. The flesh around his eye was swollen the size of a obese watermelon. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I played a little trick on Rich," he whispered. "I managed to convince him that he was under a curse, it was great sabotage material."

"The music played and Kori walked down the isle. The redhead loved the attention, she could tell. '_I definitely need to tell Gar that I want a small wedding.'_ "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Rachel could hear them talk, but she wasn't paying any attention to the ceremony at all. Her eyes were focused on Gar's now serious-looking face. "Girl," Victor bugged. "You probably want to pay attention.

He must have sensed her gaze because Garfield was now looking back at her. His stare still made her stomach flip over, his touch still gave her butterflies in her stomach and his warmth still gave her comfort. She hadn't heard a word Victor nor the conductor of the ceremony had said. "What?"

She loved him more than life itself, and she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She mouthed to him, "I love you."

With a blushing smile, he smiled at her. "I love you too."

* * *

**Read and Review please.**

* * *

**Do you want a sequel?**


End file.
